Conton City Tournament
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Almost two years have passed since Demon God Demigra's defeat. In search for a head time patroller, the Supreme Kai of Time hosts a traditional Martial Arts Tournament, the winner who will receive the title. New and old characters will battle fiercely for the championship.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Conton City Tournament**

 **Chapter 1: Preparations**

 **Hey everyone, John here and we are back with another story. This time, Dragon Ball! For anyone who doesn't know, I wrote a small one-shot Dragon Ball Z one shot to see if it got good reception. It did and as promised, I have returned with a proper story. Before I continue, if anyone hasn't watched Dragon Ball Super, this story will contain major spoilers for that so word of warning.** **Let's explain the summary.**

 **This story is set within the Xenoverse world, specifically set after the first game, but before the second. The story will focus on both original characters and on the classic characters we know and love. It is set after all the main Dragon Ball events to from Super and onward. I would like to thank my friends Tom and Aric for helping me come up with the concept and for their characters. Here is chapter 1, hope you guys and gals enjoy, don't be afraid to hit that review button and have fun.**

* * *

Conton City, home to the time patrollers, home to the various citizens, but most importantly, protector of reality itself. Here they monitored all of time itself, watching over history to protect any unauthorised changes. Almost two years had passed since Demon God Demigra. Though the damage had been catastrophic and almost cost them reality itself, the combined efforts of the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa and her time patrollers had successful rebuilt Toki Toki City into a new industry, five times bigger than before.

Assisted with the help of Elder Kai, they were able construct a powerful invisible barrier around the Time Nest and Conton City to prevent further attacks. With the increase of time patrollers, they needed the extra space, but that didn't mean this place was a mere location for the Time Nest. Smaller locations were utilised to help assist everyone: A patroller academy to train new recruits, forest to help Namekians farm, business industry to help with shopping needs and many more.

But most importantly was their new martial arts arena.

Chronoa personally supervised the construction of the area, a small smile raised with both hands rested on her hips. Unfortunately, her new co-worker didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

"I still don't understand the need for this tournament," Elder Kai said as he stood beside her. "It's a waste of time if you want my opinion."

Chronoa sighed in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you, old man? We're building this tournament to test the new abilities of our patrollers. With so many new recruits, we can't be expected to train each one individually. Experience outweighs training, you know."

"What?!" Elder Kai exclaimed. "That makes no sense. How can they be expected to fight without training? If you were as wise as I were, you would understand that."

Sometimes Chronoa questioned how she restrained herself from slapping the elderly kai before her. After rubbing her face, she turned to address him firmly with a small hint of sass. "One: I'm the Supreme Kai of Time, only ones wiser than I are Grand Minister and Grand Zeno himself. Two: we're doing this tournament to not only test their power, but their will. Training is useless if they don't have the confidence to attack foes head on. If Mira and Towa are still out there, they need to be ready. This tournament will test their limits."

Although her explanation had strong reasoning, Elder Kai still wasn't on the same page. "And what of the time patroller who defeated Demigra? Was it too much to ask him to stick around as our main patroller?"

"Zuchi and Trunks are partners now," Chronoa reminded. "They're personally overseeing the production of Conton City, they don't have the time nor strength to keep switching. That's why our new head patroller will be appointed by the end of this tournament. The winner will personally receive training from myself. That all make sense to you or do I need to draw you a chart?"

"You watch your tone, missy," Elder Kai replied, shaking his fist in annoyance. "I have an important role as a kai, you know!"

Chronoa scoffed. "As if, you're not even a Supreme Kai anymore! That title went to your descendent Shin. Even if you were, I outrank you, so I say we're doing the tournament, like it or not."

Elder Kai opened his mouth to reply but closed it abruptly. Though he would never admit it loud in favour of his pride, there was no action that would prevent this. He grasped his hands behind his back while hunched over. "Very well. I must caution you though: what is to prevent this tournament from getting out of hand? Do you not recall the Tournament of Power?"

"Yes, I recall the Tournament of Power, as I do with all of history," Chronoa reminded with both arms spread to emphasis her point. "Supreme Kai of Time, remember?"

"You know what I mean," Elder Kai responded. "Seven universes were erased that day."

"And they were brought back," Chronoa countered. "No, it's not going to be that serious. We're doing do this by traditional Budokai rules."

Elder Kai raised an eyebrow. "I see. And how exactly do you intend to gather contestants for the tournament? There are well over one-thousand warriors in this very city."

"Simple," Chronoa smiled. She raised one arm without moving eye-contact and snapped her fingers. Before long, her lifelong companion Tokitoki perched upon her arm while dropping a small chart within her hand that she proceeded to examine. "According to our statistics gathered by Bulma, these are accurate readings on our top two-hundred fighters. Traditional rules have one-hundred and thirty-seven fighters in the elimination rounds. We'll just gather them from these readings and invite them on the day."

"Seems like you have all this whole tournament planned," Elder Kai noted. "A pity your cooking skills aren't as a good as your organisational abilities."

"What do you mean? I'm a great cook!" she protested defensively. However, a small detail on the chart appeared in the corner of her eyes, drifting her attention from the previous subject. She studied the chart once more, raising an eyebrow curiously. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"According to the information, our top three fighters aren't residing in Conton City as of now," Chronoa explained. "One resides on New Namek of Universe 7, another in space of Universe 11 and the other…No, that can't be right. Beerus' planet!?

Hearing the name of his former life link, Elder Kai felt a rush of panic spread over him as he stood upright, his eyebrows and moustache raised high. "Beerus?! Is he insane?! Don't tell me he's trying to take on the God of Destruction himself!?"

"How should I know?!"

"You're the Supreme Kai!"

"Of time, not worlds!"

Elder Kai slammed a hand to his face as he resumed his usual hunched over position. "Let's hope that isn't the case. Who are these patrollers exactly?"

Upon calming her nerves, Chronoa resumed her friendly composure and examined her notes thoroughly. "Let's see…"

* * *

Beerus' Planet, home to the God of Destruction himself. Not many mortals had the privilege of visiting this world often and those who had that rare opportunity to do so arrived for one purpose online: training. To learn under a deity was an honour that many martial artists would jump at the chance to get.

Only one had that privilege.

Under the watchful eye of his mentor, the Saiyan Kyūri trained, utilising the Crane-style Kung Fu combined with that of Shūkōkai. He shadowed fighting with himself while wearing special weights attached to his wrists and ankles. At first, these bulks had restrained him to the point he could no longer move, but after extensive training, they were almost as light as a feather. Nothing could stop him now.

While Beerus leaned back against a tree with both arms rested behind his head, the familiar sound of his attendant approached, one hand politely behind his back with the other wielding his staff. "Your student certainly has come a long way, my Lord. If I don't know any better, I'd swear you were forming a connection of sorts."

Beerus scoffed to his attendant's suggestion. "I don't make friends, Whis, nor do I care for a connection of any kind. He is simply here for the possibility of becoming my successor. I've dealt with enough Saiyans for one lifetime."

"As you say, my Lord," Whis smiled and joined his superior in watching the progress of their student. "However, you cannot deny his progress. Goku and Vegeta didn't achieve this level of progress in such a short time span. I must say, these Saiyans certainly are an interesting race."

Admittedly, Beerus couldn't deny that. In all the eons he had lived, never had another race given him trouble. Goku as a Super Saiyan God had persisted more times than he could count. Though he would never admit it, he was concerned with their progress. If Goku or Vegeta truly mastered Ultra Instinct, could they possibly surpass him? Would they dare to approach challenge him once more?

His thoughts were broken as Whis' staff begun to glow with a small humming. Curiously, the angel examined the orb resting upon the tip. "It appears that we have a call coming in."

"I trust Bulma is offering us a delicacy of sorts?" Beerus assumed.

Whis softly shook his head. "No, this call isn't from Earth."

Within his orb, a familiar kai appeared on the other end, waving to him with an enthusiastic greeting. "Hello Whis! It's been a while."

"Ahh, the Supreme Kai of Time," Whis returned the greeting. Unlike his student, he was taught manners and respect. "It certainly has been quite some time. I trust things are well in Toki Toki City?"

"They're perfect," Chronoa agreed. "But it's not Toki Toki anymore, we renamed it Conton City."

"I see," Whis acknowledged. "Do what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Before she could answer, Beerus unexpectedly appeared beside his attended, staring down the Supreme Kai with his usual fearsome frown. Upon seeing the God of Destruction, she dropped her happy state to one of terror. "Oh, uh, good day, Lord Beerus."

"Chronoa," Beerus responded. "I haven't seen you since that Demigra had the nerve to try and control me. That makes me very angry thinking about it."

Summoning all her willpower to remain calm, Chronoa responded with a small hint of fear. "Um, uh, all is well, Lord Beerus. No danger here!"

"Good," Beerus replied.

Noting her nervous state, Whis took it on himself to reply. "As I was saying, I trust you didn't call for a social chat. Is there something we may help you with?"

Chronoa nodded. "Yes, I am looking one of my patrollers. According to my reports, he's currently residing on your world."

"Kyūri," Beerus corrected, but spoken louder than necessary, no doubt using the opportunity to summon his student.

The Saiyan ceased his fighting and approached his mentors, standing beside Beerus while joining the call. "You called, Lord Beerus?"

"Seems you have a fan," Beerus noted, nodding his head towards the staff.

With a gentle wave of his staff, Whis released him of his weights. As his hands and legs became significantly lighter, Kyūri narrowed his eyes towards the live call and raised an eyebrow. "Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Hello Kyūri," Chronoa greeted. "Have to say, I didn't believe the reports when they said you were on Beerus' Planet."

"Is there a point to your call?" Beerus asked impatiently. "I'm not exactly in the talking mood."

Chronoa nodded. "Right. Elder Kai and I are hosting a tournament to select a potential candidate as our head patroller. We've narrowed Kyūri down as one of the strongest fighters. If you're interested, we'd love for you to compete. It's your decision, of course and we understand if you're busy. But the offer's there. It will begin in two days by Earth time."

This was a surprise and interesting proposal no doubt. Kyūri opened his mouth to accept, but then it dawned on him his mentor was beside him. "Lord Beerus? What do you think?"

The God of Destruction narrowed his eyes towards his student and then back to the Supreme Kai, no doubt considering the offer. Last tournament he attended almost cost them their universe thanks to Goku's recklessness and the previous they won by a miracle thanks to Hit faking defeat against Monaka.

The silence that filled the air left everyone concerned. Chronoa was more nervous than the rest despite residing light years away from their world. No one expected Beerus to raise a small smile. "On behalf of my student, we accept."

"Really?" Chronoa replied, receiving a small nod in response. She beamed for joy and raised her hands high. "Excellent! We're honoured to have you participate."

Kyūri was certainly surprised. "Lord Beerus? Are you certain?"

"You've trained under my guidance for six months now, this tournament of theirs could push you beyond your limits," Beerus explained forthright. "There will no doubt be strong fighters. If you truly are to be my successor, this will be the perfect opportunity. A God of Destruction, a tournament champion and the Head Time Patroller."

"Quite the resume, wouldn't you agree?" Whis added.

Kyūri wouldn't deny that. As a Saiyan, his desire to fight was very strong and difficult to control. The thought of putting his newfound strength to the test gave him a sense of satisfaction. He crossed both arms and nodded. "Very well. As my mentor said: I'm in."

Beerus turned his attention towards the Supreme Kai of Time. "Chronoa, I will be joining your tournament personally as one of your spectators. This is an opportunity I will see with my own eyes. You will construct a luxury booth for my attendant and I to join you and I want the cosiest cushions you can muster. Do I make myself clear?"

Chronoa nodded, not daring to consider consequence of refusal. "Crystal. Anything else?"

"Yes, an unlimited supply of ice cream whenever I desire," Beerus requested.

"Any flavour?"

"Surprise me."

"Very well, everything will be prepared in two Earth days," Chronoa reminded. "I look forward to seeing all of you there. Bye!"

The transmission abruptly ended, leaving the three beings alone once more. Suffice to say, none were expecting this sudden news to hit them. Satisfied with the results, Beerus turned towards his student once more. "Pack your things, Kyūri."

* * *

New Namek, home to the Namekians of Universe 7 for over ten years now. Following the destruction of the original Namek by Frieza, the revived Namekians needed a new home. With the help of King Kai, they were transported to a planet with an atmosphere identical to that of Namek, and thus the Namekians were wished to that world after bidding farewell to their friends from Earth.

Since then, things had been relatively peaceful. Up until recently, that is. A band of pirates led by remnants of Frieza's previous army had been bold enough to try and attack their planet as an act of vengeance. While the Namekians were prepared this time after the previous invasion, there was no longer a reason for them to fight.

Their new saviour had personally overseen their protection.

Marra meditated within the open fields of New Namek, eyes closed, and arms folded while utilising a small amount of energy to levitate about the ground. A sense of relief echoed her mind as the peaceful atmosphere of New Namek washed around her. This planet had a lot to offer, not just for her martial arts training but for her mental concentration too.

Her peaceful thoughts were disrupted as her senses a familiar energy. Without opening her eyes, she addressed the elderly Namekian standing beside her. "You don't need to visit me each morning, Grand Elder."

"It is no bother," Moori reassured. "I feel it is my duty as Grand Elder to make your stay as welcoming as possible. Were it not for your assistance, our planet may have fallen to certain doom."

"Think nothing of it," Marra reassured. "Is there another reason you're here?"

Moori nodded. "Yes. I have a message this morning, someone named the Supreme Kai of Time."

Recognising the name of her former employer, Marra snapped out of her trance and stood firmly, approaching the elderly Namekian. "What did she say?"

"She would like to invite you to their first tournament of Conton City, said the reward was for position of Head Time Patroller," Moori explained. "Quite an opportunity, I say you should take this chance while it lasts."

No doubt Marra was excited to participate with a chance to win. However, a small sense of guilt made her think otherwise. "But what of New Namek?"

Moori held up his hand to silence her. "Think nothing of it, my child. Now go, win the tournament and claim your prize. We will be fine. You have our thanks for everything."

Though a part of her said otherwise, Marra nodded and accepted her destiny. Donning her black trench coat, she closed both eyes and placed the two tips of her fingers against her forehead. Faster than the speed of light, she vanished away from New Namek thanks to Instant Transmission.

* * *

Hadasamuidesu never asked for this. As a frost demon, he was amongst the strongest of the universe, the most powerful of opponents who could crush any being before them, only rivalled by the Gods and those with significantly higher power levels. And yet, here he was, reduced to nothing more than a lost soul aboard a spaceship.

When he joined the time patrollers, he was promised action, adventure, the opportunity to gain experience beyond the average person. Now here he was, positioned on a spaceship with nothing more than a band of mercenaries.

"This is what our kind have been reduced to," Hadasamuidesu sighed as he gazed out the window, the emptiness of space filling the painful silence. "We were once amongst the strongest of the universe, feared by many. What I wouldn't give to return to the glory of battle! To rule over the universe! To-"

"Commander!"

Growling in frustration, the frost demon shifted towards his lacky, a simple human with a power level of ten. "How many times do I have to tell you about interrupting me?! Do you not know how to knock?!"

Startled by his outburst, the mercenary backed away in terror. With speed beyond his abilities, Hadasamuidesu charged directly in front of the terrified human.

"Well?! What is it?" Hadasamuidesu questioned impatiently, but the trembling mercenary fell silent. He raised his hand and knocked his hand gently against his forehead. "Just as a I suspected: hollow. You moron! Now speak!"

Finally gathering his words, the mercenary held up a note within his grasp, hand shaking from fear. "A-A-A-A letter f-f-f-r you-y-y-y-, Commander."

Hadasamuidesu snatched the letter from his grasp. Raising his other hand, a single red beam shot from the tip of his finger, burning directly through the poor human's shoulder. The mercenary collapsed, screaming as he clutched a hand over his burning shoulder, the pain forcing him to the ground in anguish. Hadasamuidesu scoffed to his cries. "Quit crying, it was a flesh wound. Now get out of my sight."

Without risking his own life further, the whimpering human stumbled out of his quarters. Now alone once more, Hadasamuidesu opened the note and examined the contents. Immediately, his anger vanished and changed to that of joy. "Tournament for head time patroller…Interesting…If I win this title, then this means no more playing Mr. Nice Mercenary."

Swiftly, he placed a finger against his visor and opened communications towards the bridge. "Captain, set course for Conton City. It's time to pay the Supreme Kai of Time a visit."

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 1. Thanks to everyone who read the chapter, I should have the following chapters come along shortly. As I mentioned above, don't be afraid to review and express your thoughts. And furthermore, next chapter will introduce some familiar faces. See you guys then.**

 **Now keeping up with the traditional method of Dragon Ball names, each of the characters introduced in this chapter is a pun.**

 **Marra is a pun on "Marrow", a type of vegetable.**

 **Kyūri is Japanese for "Cucumber", a type of vegetable.**

 **Hadasamuidesu is Japanese for "It is chilly", keeping with the names of something cold while also not making it a simple pun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preliminaries

**Conton City Tournament**

 **Chapter 2: P** **reliminaries**

 **Hey guys, me again. Just to let you know that chapters 1 and 2 will start off a bit short as evidenced here, but from the next chapter and onward, we will have far longer chapters to read from. This will also be a weekly update so expect each chapter on Wednesdays from now on. With that said, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Fired up and ready to go, it was time for the Conton City Martial Arts Tournament to begin. Joining with the rest of their fellow patrollers, Kyūri, Marra and Hadasamuidesu entered the small building near the arena where preliminary rounds were going to be held away from public eyes. There, the Supreme Kai of Time stood before them on a small stage. Beside her, a human male dressed in a sharp suit, sunglasses and blonde hair and beard stood ready as her announcer.

The rules on use of armour and weaponry were strictly forbidden, forcing anyone wearing such items to remove them. Marra and Kyūri were fine as they were while Hadasamuidesu had to remove his heavy armour and spiked tail. Though it annoyed him to remove his prized possessions, he needn't worry about it limiting his abilities. He was just as strong without them.

Chronoa each of them with a huge smile and both arms raised. "Welcome everyone! Thank you so much for attending the first Conton City Martial Arts Tournament! Woohoo!"

Her enthusiasm was not returned by the attending fighters. The announcer leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. "Tough crowd, huh?"

Upon doing a quick headcount, Chronoa raised her eyebrows. "Wait a minute. There's one-hundred and thirty-two of you here. Where's the other five?"

There was no response from all the fighters present, leaving Chronoa in a fit of frustration. She flipped through her statistics once more, double-checking the various fighters that were present to participate. "Where's Sallot, Tichoke, Batone, Ayos and Ginge?!"

Her mind raced in chaos as she scanned around the area, finding no trace of her missing fighters. Her worries soon changed into frustration as Elder Kai begun chuckling beside her maliciously. "What did you do?!"

"Those fighters would never stand chance," Elder Kai replied. "I thought on your words and I agree about pushing fighters to the limits. That's why I bought in my own fighters to participate."

"You did what?!" Chronoa exclaimed. "You had no right to do that!"

"Oh please," Elder Kai brushed away her concerns. "We rebuilt this place together and I oversee the Patroller Academy. That gives me authority, wouldn't you say?"

"No!" she responded. "At least tell me they're Time Patrollers!"

Elder Kai shook his head. "Nope."

"I never said this tournament was for non-Time Patrollers."

"You never said it wasn't."

Chronoa groaned in frustrated and slapped her hand against the back of his head, knocking the elderly kai to the ground. "You sinful old man!"

The participating fighters were left in astonishment as their host almost knocked Elder Kai's eyes out of his face with that attack. Some were amused, some were surprised whereas others seemed unfazed.

Hadasamuidesu scoffed while crossing both arms together. "Why I put up with this tomfoolery is beyond me."

Elder Kai resumed his footing, rubbing one hand against the back of his head in pain. For a small childlike kai, she hit hard. Even when Goku had punched him all those years ago he didn't react as bad and that was in his face. "Such violence! This is why you youngsters need to be taught a lesson in humility!"

"Humility!?" she exclaimed. "I happen to be older than you. Now who are these fighters?"

Elder Kai ceased rubbing his head once the pain became tolerable. Cupping both hands against his mouth, he called out to the hidden fighters. "Gentlemen, it's time for you to introduce yourself!"

Chronoa followed his gaze towards another side of the room as did the rest of the fighters. From the second and only other entrance, two saiyans, a frost demon, an android and an assassin entered the room. Her worst fears came true as she raised her eyes in horror. "Oh no."

"Hey everyone!" Goku greeted enthusiastically with a small wave.

"You brought Goku and Vegeta?" Chronoa exclaimed, turning back to the elderly kai. "What is the matter with you?! Scratch that, you brought Frieza!"

Upon hearing his name, the frost demon chuckled and crossed his arms. "Ho-Ho-Ho. My, my, have I really earned such a bad reputation around here? I would have thought my actions in the World of Void would settle your worries."

Chronoa had her hand raised to strike him again, to which he flinched and moved away. "And Android 16? How is he even here? History has proven the Dragon Balls can't revive a full android."

"You can thank my wife," Vegeta replied. "She stored his data away as a backup when we fought Cell. All we needed was another body from Dr. Gero. A waste of time, if you want my opinion. This hunk of junk doesn't contribute much to the likes of us saiyans."

At least the android's presence made sense, but this didn't leave Chronoa with anymore reassurance. "And Hit?"

The assassin stepped forward, hands placed within his pockets with his usual frown. "I was paid by the kai to participate in this tournament. Whenever I win or lose makes no difference. I'm only here to fight at my best."

While Hit explained his presence, that didn't leave Chronoa with closure. "And what about the rest of you? You know the award for winning this tournament is the position of Head Time Patroller, right? What would any of you want with that?"

"Are you kidding?" Goku exclaimed. "I don't want that, I just want to fight and get stronger! Look at all these strong guys!"

"I'm not letting this clown leave me in the dust," Vegeta added. "If he fights, then so do I!"

Frieza chuckled once more. "My galactic empire hasn't lived up to its name lately. People say I got soft since the Tournament of Power. What better way to boost my reputation than to say I won a tournament without killing when I could have snapped their throats with ease."

"Bulma told me to fight," Android 16 replied. "That is all."

Suffice to say, Chronoa was speechless to their new fighters and why Elder Kai had decided on such a drastic decision. These eight fighters were legends, experienced martial artists with years of skill and combat training. None of her Time Patrollers stood a chance. Then again, the tournament was to ensure they were pushed to their very limits. The fighters were present, after all.

With a hesitant sigh, Chronoa exhaled and shook her head in reluctance but acceptance. "Very well. Everyone, I'm gonna hand you over to my host. All yours, Rick."

The human male nodded and stepped forward. "Attention everyone! On behalf of the Supreme Kai of Time, I would like to welcome you all here today! As host, I will need to explain the rules."

Some sighed in boredom as the announcer removed a notepad from his pocket.

Rick clear his throat before continuing. "One hundred and thirty-seven have entered today and now all of you will take part in the elimination rounds. Only eight of you will advanced to the tournament. The eight will take part in the quarter-finals where each of you will fight another one-on-one. Four of you will then pass onto the semi-finals and continuing fighting one-on-one. Two of you will advance to the finals. The winner will receive the title of Head Time Patroller. Armor and weapons are strictly forbidden. Anyone seen using these will be immediately be disqualified and possibly arrested. Are there any questions?"

None of the fighters replied. Everyone acknowledged everything they needed to know, now it was just a matter of winning. Meanwhile, Marra observed the other fighters. Most of them did not look too challenging, but she would never allow her overconfidence to cloud her judgement. After all, most energy users knew how to conceal their power level at will.

"Everyone will be broken into groups of as multiple fights will occur simultaneously," Rick added. "You were all given a number upon entry. When we call your number, step up to the ring."

One by one, each of the contestants lined up through various sections to receive a number from the box. In a matter of moments, everyone had receive a piece of paper and were ready to fight.

Marra observed her number: twenty-two. She was in box one. "What number are you guys?"

Goku, Vegeta, Hadasamuidesu , Kyūri, Android 16, Frieza and Hit replied one at a time.

"Seventy-one."

"Eighty-two."

"One-hundred and thirty-four."

"Ninety-four."

"Thirty-three."

"Sixty-five."

"One-hundred and one."

"None of us will be fighting each other, for now," Marra noted. "Seems fate has a way of things."

Hadasamuidesu scoffed to her so-called wisdom. "Please."

Before long, multiple announcers under Rick's guidance begun to call their numbers to their respective groups. The one from the second group called the first two competitors. "Number eighty-two and eighty-one."

Without a single word, Vegeta stepped onto the small ring against his first opponent for the day. His adversary was a human male, not much smaller from himself in both height and width. His skill was unknown, but the look across his face clearly hinted he was not messing around.

"As this is the preliminary, both of you only have a minute to knock the other out," one of the announcers informed. "If neither of you win by then, judges will evaluate your fight to determine a winner. Begin!"

The bell rung. Vegeta's opponent did not hesitate to charge. In range, he begun to throw multiple hits towards him. A confident Vegeta dodged each of his strikes with both arms crossed, grinning every second of the way. As another punch was thrown, Vegeta countered by catching his fist before headbutting his opponent. His opponent flung out of the ring, hitting the ground with devastating effect.

"Number eighty-two advances!"

His swift and reckless defeat no doubt attracted the attention of his foes. Hadasamuidesu observed his style, impressed with his performance. "The fool has more skill than I anticipated. Impressive."

"That's Vegeta," Goku agreed. "Always full of surprises."

"Number one-hundred and thirty-four and one-hundred and thirty-five!"

Without a single word, Hadasamuidesu approached the stage and stepped with both arms crossed. His opponent was a large and overweight man, towering over him at least triple the height. Kyūri felt concerned for the large warrior, not because Hadasamuidesu was in danger but because his opponent had no idea what he was about to face.

The large man slammed his foot down in anger, turning towards the judges to express his satisfaction. "I came here to fight tough guys, not a midget!"

Unfazed by his comment, Hadasamuidesu calmly spoke. "I am smaller, yet you are weaker than I. Would it make you feel better if I only fought with one hand? Tell you what, I will only use my feet."

He growled and prepared to charge "All right! Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fight!"

Eager to finish this fight, the brute charged and proceeded to throw a strong strike, intending to knock him down with one strike. His fist almost collided but his victory soon changed to that of confusion as he hit thin air instead. He remained puzzled as he stumbled forward, almost falling out of the ring.

He gathered himself, turning towards the frost demon above. Without hesitation, Hadasamuidesu spun around and whipped his talon directly into the man's stomach. Both shocked and in anguish, the large brute stumbled backwards, one hand clutched to his stomach.

"One-hundred and thirty-four advances through!"

Frieza watched the events occur, pleased with the other frost demon's style and ruthlessness. He chuckled in delight and caught the attention of his counterpart as they passed. "Impressive."

"It was nothing more than child's play," Hadasamuidesu assured, but appreciated the praise given to him. "I look forward to seeing the results."

Moments passed as many more fights occurred, different fighters advancing to the next round each way. Finally, it was Marras turn to fight. While she was not one for violence, she was anxious to get going. With a stretch of her legs, Marra stepped into the ring and needless to say, she did not expect to be face to face with another Saiyan.

"Fight!"

Calmly, Marra crossed both arms as she used the one-minute round limit to plan her attack. He was twice her size, both in height and width. Taking him down may not be as easy as she anticipated.

"I'm standing here, big boy," Marra reminded as she took up a defensive stance. "Come and get me."

Her opponent did not respond and begun his attack with a strong strike from his gigantic arm. She ducked and countered with two jabs to his stomach, barely fazing him at all. He threw his arm backwards to knock her away, but she dodged and spun behind him, followed with a kick to his back to push him out the ring.

He ceased himself halfway, turning towards her with an unamused expression. "If this is all you have to offer, I am not impressed."

Brushing her black hair from her eyes, Marra had enough. Waiting until he threw another hit, Marra had a plan. With small assistance from her energy, Marra leaped up and landed on his back, positing herself on his shoulders.

Before he could have retaliated, Marra proceeded to attack, delivering blows to his face, the weaker part of his body. Now experiencing discomfort to the face, the Saiyan begun to spin around, desperately trying to throw her off.

He stumbled in circles until he finally came to the edge of the ring. The opportunity arised to finish him. With one strong strike to his face, Marra stunned him and leaped off as he tumbled backwards, falling out of the ring with a sickening thud. Marra landed gracefully, spreading her arms as she landed.

"Number twenty-two advances!"

Jumping down from the stage, Marra almost passed Kyūri who raised his hand. Though initially confused, she indulged him and high-fived his hand.

"Nice going," Kyūri praised. "I was worried big boy there may have crushed you with all that weight."

"Size isn't everything," Marra replied, crossing her arms as they waited for their numbers to be called again. "We have a long journey ahead."

* * *

While the elimination rounds commenced, the crowd in the main arena were growing impatient by the second. Everyone had participated to see a good fight, but it was taking longer than they expected. None were more patient than their special guest.

Within his private booth, Beerus leaned back with one arm rested behind his back while bottle of soda rested in the other. "We've been watching the same view for an hour now. "Why haven't they started yet?"

"According to the rules, everyone has to go through the elimination rounds first," Whis reminded. "That means away from our audience' eyes. We will see the beginning in a couple of hours."

Patience was never one of Beerus' strong points. He slurped the last of his drink before throwing it to the ground. "Maybe if I destroy part of the arena, that will get them out quicker."

"Now, now, my Lord, you know the rules," Whis reminded. "Destroying the Time Nest is strictly forbidden. You wouldn't want to erase all of time, would you?"

The God of Destruction fell silent, crossing his arms impatiently. Like it or not, until the tournament begun, all the spectators could do was wait. In the meantime, Chronoa arrived within her own private booth, accompanied with Elder Kai. Together, they were here to personally oversee the fights while leaving the judgement of each fight with Rick.

"You could have arranged better chairs," Elder Kai complained, shifting uncomfortably within his seat.

Chronoa rolled her eyes, unamused with his attitude. "All you do is complain."

"Supreme Kai! Sorry I'm late!"

Shifting her head towards the opposite direction, a smile appeared across her face as her old friend joined them. "Trunks! You made it!"

The young half-saiyan removed his trench coat with a fur-lined collar along with his sword, setting them aside while he took a seat reserved for himself. "Sorry again, Zuchi and I were dealing with some stragglers. Some punks trying to mess up the fight between Gohan and Cell. Zuchi can handle it from there. Did I miss anything?"

Chronoa shook her head. "You're just in time. The eliminations will be over soon."

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of the second chapter, just slowly building up to the main story line. Next chapter, the quarter-finals will commence. Who will win and who will fall? Join me next Thursday to find out for an explosive chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quarter-Finals

**Conton City Tournament**

 **Chapter 3: Q** **uarter-Finals**

 **Hiya, back with the third chapter, now we get the good stuff and far longer chapters. In the words of a pyspcitic clown, "I'm a man of my wo-o-o-r-d."...I'll shut up now, chapter 3 is here, enjoy.**

* * *

One by one, each contestant fought one another until they either won or lost. The preliminary rounds slowly came to an end as the time reached 11:30 PM. Most of the fighters were out and only eight remained. Only one would win the title, but who was the mysterious.

As the eliminated contestants left the room, Rick brought the remaining fighters together. "Congratulations. Eight of you have made it past the elimination rounds and now you are ready to enter the officially tournament."

While he spoke, Kyūri slowly studied his opponents. They may look like the average fighter, but their skill had brought them this far, too. Goku and Vegeta were legends among Universe 7, Frieza was one of the powerful tyrants in the world and Hit was a legendary assassin of Universe 6. As for Marra and Hadasamuidesu , he had yet to see their full potential.

Rick continued speaking as they waited impatiently. "This box contains a list of numbers. One by one, each of you will step forward and pick a number at random. This will determine who will fight the other. First up, Marra."

The saiyan stepped forward, placing her hand into the box and retrieved the paper and showed it to the announcer.

"You are number two. Next, Vegeta."

One by one, each fight stepped forward and collected a number until there was no more. The quarter-finals were about to go underway and now they had to get prepared.

The announcer finished writing their names on a chart that contained their names. "For round one, we have Android 16 VS Marra. For round two, Goku VS Vegeta. Round three, Hit vs Hadasamuidesu . And for round four, Kyūri vs Frieza. All of you please follow me to the backstage."

The group of eight did as they were told, walking with the announcer towards the tournament. The time to fight was nigh and Marra knew she was going to be the first one up. With what little time they had left, Marra analysed the other four fighters.

Meanwhile, Vegeta nudged Goku as they walked together. "Well Kakarot, seems like you and I will be fighting. I hope you're strong enough to keep up with me."

Unfazed, Goku smiled and returned the gesture. "We'll see."

"Why do I get stuck with the assassin?" Hadasamuidesu sighed while shaking his head in disappointment. "Just my luck."

Before long, they reached back stage, and some took a seat while others were eager to continue their training already. The announcer informed them to remain until their names were called.

Stepping out from the backstage Rick stepped onto the centre of the ring, the circular arena loomed around him. Everyone cheered upon his arrival, clearly eager to see entertainment. Above in a private booth was no other than Lord Beerus himself. In the opposite end of the ring, a bigger booth was designed for Chronoa and Elder Kai to spectate. As a precaution, a protective energy barrier had been fitted around the ring, protecting the spectators. If the likes of Goku and Vegeta decided to go all out, no doubt the crowd would need it. Furthermore, the stage was constructed from Kachi Katchin, the strongest material in all the universes.

Performing a respectful, Rick waited for the crowd to settle. Donning a microphone, he greeted them with enthusiasm. "Citizens of Conton City, I welcome you to the first Conton City tournament! Please give a warm welcome to our host, the Supreme Kai of Time!"

The crowd followed his instructions, cheering for their leader who gracefully waved to her fellow citizens. "Thanks for coming, everybody!"

As they settled their cheers, Rick double-checked his cards. "And now without further or do, let the games begin! For round one of the quarter-finals, we have Android 16 VS Marra!"

Hearing her name, Marra stood and slowly made her way to the ring. Her opponent 16 joined her along the way. Stepping into the tournament, they were met with cheers as they both stepped onto the ring. Surrounded by hundreds and cameras made Marra feel slightly anxious, no doubt uneasy. Marra and Android 16 stood at the opposite sides of the ring, preparing their fight.

The tournament announcer Rick stepped off from the ring to avoid getting in their way while explaining the terms they must follow. "Welcome! Both of you will fight the other without any time limits. You will win if either your opponent is knocked down for ten seconds, knocked out of the ring or if they surrender. Begin!"

The time to fight was nigh. With a deep exhale, Marra prepared herself and taken up a stance. Her opponent did the same, carefully watching her with his stone-cold eyes.

Android 16 continued to glare towards her without a single emotion. "Good luck, saiyan."

Marra nodded and returned the kind gesture. "Thank you."

With a few seconds of studying the other's style, the two fighters charged and engaged in hand to hand combat. Marra remained on the defensive for now, studying her opponent's fighting style. Android 16 was surprisingly a good fighter, striking with such strength and speed. This was going to take longer than Marra thought.

As Android 16 threw a strike from his right hand, Marra blocked and countered with two strikes to his lower stomach, followed with a light kick that caused him to stumble. However, his metallic body combined with his large size made him a difficult target to defeat.

Regaining his footing with a small step, Android 16 remained in place as Marra moved on the offensive. Taking a chance to finish this, Marra attempted to grab Android 16's arm and throw him out of the ring now.

Expecting this, 16 caught Marras hand, lifted her up and retaliated followed with a headbutt. Unable to dodge the large android's head, Marra was forced to take the blow head on. Stunned, Marra ceased attacking to gain herself. Android 16 did not hesitate to continue his assault, striking Marra with great speed.

Gathering her focus, Marra raised both arms and remained on the defensive for now until she saw an opening, relying solely on her martial arts training. An opening occurred when Android 16 clumsily slipped one foot, almost causing him to trip. With an open opportunity, Marra struck two jabs into Android 16's torso, followed with an undercut. As he flung through the air without any defence, this was her chance to end it now.

Quickly, Marra curled her fingers and placed both hands together backwards, one palm of her hand against enough as she gathered her ki. The purple beam of energy charged within her grasp, building her energy progressively. Unwilling to give her opponent a chance to recover, she thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. "GALICK GUN!"

The large purple energy exited her hands and directly towards the large android. Though her attack was swift, and her opponent was initially dazed, 16 flipped himself forward and landed firm on the ground, crossing his arms over his face to put up a defence. The blast collided head on, creating a large impact that shook the entire arena around them, followed with a cloud of smoke surrounding the area.

The impact knocked Android 16 to the ground back first, dazed and disappointed with letting his guard down. Now on the ground, this begun to the countdown sequence to knockout.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Placing both hands against the ground for momentum, Android 16 flipped himself back onto his feet. Fired up and ready to go, the countdown to his defeat seized.

"Android 16 is back up!"

This was not to be unexpected. Marra fully acknowledged that she did not strike Android 16 hard enough to keep him down, a regret she could have to live with. The fighters continued their battle against the other.

While the fight below commenced, the remaining fighters waiting backstage were granted their own private room until they were ready to fight. Their room had beverages, training equipment and most importantly, a window that had a clear view of the tournament. The fighters watched the battle continue below. Despite Marras enhanced training, she and Android 16 fought on equal skill, both trying to gain an advantage over the other.

"The saiyan is well trained," Kyūri noted curiously. "Her skills would rival that of a God."

Hadasamuidesu rolled his eyes, disappointed the peasants around him were getting concerned over one fight. "Fools."

Hit sat cross legged in the corner of the room, eyes closed and as still as a statue, deep within concentration. Vegeta seemed inclined in doing push-ups to get prepared while Goku took advantage of all the free food. Unimpressed by their lack of interest, Kyūri turned his attention back towards the fight.

As Marra threw her hand forward, Android 16 swiftly restrained her wrist before grasping her coat and pulling her above his head. Holding her back and legs as she was unwillingly lifted, he raised his knee and slammed her back directly against it before she dropped to the floor. "Get bane'd."

Admittedly, that attack had hurt, but not enough to deter her fighting. Jumping to her feet, Marra caught Android 16's fist with one hand, using her free fist to strike him in the lower torso and followed with a backwards kick. The impact knocked him a good few feet backwards. Unwilling to take any more chances, Marra continued her assault and threw more hits, each one causing Android 16 to stumble close to the edge of the ring.

As Android 16 came close to falling her, he swiftly dodged Marra's attack. Positioning herself behind the saiyan, Android 16 restrained her in a choke hold, one arm held tightly around her neck with the other around her torso, keeping her secured.

Marra groaned, feeling her oxygen cut off by the second. She knew exactly what Android 16 was trying to do: choke her into submission and win by knockout.

"Android 16 has Marra in a choke hold! This looks like the end to round one coming soon!"

"Come on," Marra muttered beneath her breath as a means of self-motivation. "Don't let him choke you, Marra. Get out!"

Running out of time, Marra had to act fast. With her free arm, she hit Android 16 in the face a couple of times in a desperate attempt to get free. Android 16 was not easing up, refusing to let go when victory was so close.

In the corner of her eye, Marra noted that they were right at the edge of the ring, Android 16 especially. Perfect. Using what little space she had between them, Marra lunged her head backwards, hitting Android 16 directly in the face.

Stunned, Android 16 was forced to raise one arm to nurse his injured face. Marra elbowed him in the stomach to get free from her other arm. Now free, Marra spun and delivered one final blow against Android 16. The crowd watched as Android 16 flew from the ring, landing back first out of bounds. Round 1 was now officially over.

"Android 16 is out of bounds! Marra wins round one and moves onto the semi-finals!"

The audience erupted with cheers as Marra waved to them. While she was not here for glory, that didn't mean the fans weren't entitled to a little amusement. Before she left, Marra knelt at the edge of the stage, offering one hand out to the defeated android.

Surprised at this kind gesture, it took Android 16 a few seconds to appreciate the act of kindness. Accepting Marras hand, Android 16 jumped back onto the stage as she eyed her former opponent.

"Good match, saiyan," Android 16 praised with a nod. "You were very skilled."

"Thank you, Android 16," Marra smiled, patting one hand against his arm.

Without another word, both fighters exited the stage simultaneously, all while the crowd cheered for them.

* * *

Marra joined the others in the private room, making it just in time to see Vegeta and Goku getting ready for their fight. She bid them both well as they passed each other. Now that she had won the quarter-finals, there was nothing left to do but spectate for the time being. Patience was one of her strongest traits though.

"Nice work out there," Kyūri praised as she took a seat beside him. "Thought you were done for when he had you in that chokehold."

"I got careless," Marra admitted, crossing her arms with a disappointed expression. "I cannot afford any more mistakes."

Kyūri understood her worry but didn't comfort her much. With a relaxed attitude, he calmly lifted his feet up, using one arm as a pillow while the second he used to hold a small bag of snacks towards her. "Candy?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the second round of the quarter-finals!"

On their cue, Vegeta and Goku exited the building simultaneously and slowly advanced towards the stage. Both did not say a word towards the other as the stage came closer into view. Their minds were fully focused on the fight. Taking to the stages, both stood at the ends of the ring, eager to continue. This was going to be their first tournament battle since Buu.

"Gentlemen, you both know the rules," Rick reminded. "Begin!"

Vegeta stretched out his arms and formed his signature stance, one hand placed against his forehead while the other stretched out, followed with crouching slightly. This time, he did not intend to lose to his former rival. "No matter the outcome, this will be a fight to remember, Kakarot. Think you can match my power?"

Goku moved into his own stance, hunched over with one arm stretched towards the ground while the other in parallel position. He grinned as old memories begun to surface, recalling their first fight almost twenty years ago. "Guess we'll find out. Not the first time the gap in our power stopped me from beating you."

In the past, the prince would have lashed out to a lower class warrior, but now, he chuckled to such a suggestion. "We shall see. Tell you what: let's start off small and work our way up. That should prove interesting."

Goku grinned in agreement. "Let's do it!"

Without another thought, the two saiyans charged towards the other until they were engaged in combat. Learning from past mistakes, Vegeta had his guard up and did not underestimate his opponent. Last time they fought, he was fuelled with rage, but now, he had a calm and clear mind.

Despite Vegeta's increased power since the Tournament of Power, Goku fought with incredible speed, blocking each of the Vegeta's strikes. However, his speed did not allow him to deliver a direct hit without the risk of lowering his guard. As of now, they were evenly matched.

"My bets on Goku," Chronoa said as she placed a handful of zeni down onto the table.

"Vegeta's more skilled than he appears," Trunks disagreed, placing his own money on top of her own. "My bet's on father."

Elder Kai narrowed his eyes towards them. "Are you seriously making bets?"

Chronoa shrugged. "No reason not to make things more interesting."

As Vegeta threw a kick, Goku caught his leg and slowly bent it to the side, intending to catch him off guard. Vegeta retaliated with an elbow strike, only to miss when Goku ducked. With his leg still within his grasp, Goku swung in a ninety-degree angle and threw Vegeta through the air, intending to throw him out of the ring quickly.

"This is a wrap up for round two!"

This was to be expected, but the announcer's statement proved false. Before falling out from the ring, Vegeta had saved himself by placing both hands against the edge of the ring, holding himself upside down. With a small backflip, he re-joined the centre of the ring.

"Vegeta has prevented himself from falling!"

Through energy control, Goku sensed exactly what had occurred. Crossing his arms, he spoke towards his former rival. "Impressive. You've got good, Vegeta!"

"We saiyans learn everything better than any other insignificant race!" Vegeta replied between throwing strikes towards his foe. "There is no warrior that can outclass us."

"Still blinded with pride," Goku noted as he calmly dodged each strike. "Vegeta, didn't you ever learn? Pride makes us weaker, not stronger!"

The mention of his pride struck a nerve. Enraged, Vegeta felt something inside snap. It was not anger, but something different. Something stronger than emotion. Suddenly striking with lightning speed, Vegeta landed multiple strikes on Goku, each one briefly stunning him and knocking him back.

With one more strike, Vegeta delivered a devastating punch directly to his face. His fist collided with Goku's face, knocking him backwards towards the edge of the stage. Agonised from the sudden strike, Goku fell to his knees, holding one hand against his injured face. Had he not already been injured, that last attack might have damaged him further.

A defenceless opponent laid right in front of him and Vegeta knew this was her chance to finish this fight once and for all. Moving with incredible speed, Vegeta intended to finish this once and for all, one strong kick to end this fight.

He charged, reaching Goku in only a matter of seconds. Swiftly, he threw his leg forward with the intent of kicking Goku out of the ring. It would have been successful, had his foot not suddenly been caught by the other saiyan. Or better yet, a Super Saiyan. His hair was now golden blonde, standing up as the flaming energy. His eyes were now green, his muscle tone more defined and his overall appearance lighter from the energy and light output of the golden aura from where the excess energy is radiated from within.

That's when Vegeta realised Goku had transformed to block the hit at the last second. Before he could have reacted, Goku bounced to his feet and struck the Vegeta with his free hand, all while holding the Vegeta's leg. Swiftly, he simultaneously tripped Vegeta's other leg while releasing the first one, causing him to fall back first with a sickening thud upon impact. Down, Rick took his cue to start counting.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

"You fought well, Vegeta," Goku praised as the stood over the downed warrior. "Stay down. This is a fight you cannot win."

"Five! Six!"

Though weakened from the fall, Vegeta still had enough strength left to communicate. "I am the saiyan Prince. I will never surrender, no matter the outcome."

"Seven! Eight!"

Raising both legs in a cross pattern, Vegeta grasped Goku's legs, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground as well. With a roar of might, Vegeta's hair flamed as the Super Saiyan form of legend surrounded him. Putting both Saiyans on even par, the two resumed their footing as they charged towards the other. Goku launched himself forward as fast as his legs would carry him, the prodding of his legs scraping against the metal filled his ears. His newfound speed from the ascended form allowed him to move faster as he continued to charge.

He roared at the top of his lungs, letting the drool drift from his mouth and be carried upon the breeze. His eyes widened as Vegeta jumped over him, landing a couple seconds later in striking distance. The saiyan spun around and rolled to the side, dodging Vegeta's attempt to strike him in the back. Goku's eyes hardened as he kicked out with his feet, striking the prince in the spine as he managed to pull himself into a standing position with his wings

Vegeta cringed as he felt his body lift into the air beyond his control, he flew hard, landing on his back a couple of feet away with a sickening crash. His back arched as he made contact, bending his spine out of alignment with the rest of his body. Refusing to be subdued by such a pathetic feat, he flipped upwards and thrust his body forward, cracking his spine back into place. He recovered just in time to put up a guard as their arms grasped tightly to push the other back.

"Clever trick, Kakarot," Vegeta praised. "But you're going to need more than that if you want to beat me in a one on one fight."

"There's more to fighting than brute force alone, you know," Goku reminded.

Wiping a small bit of blood from the side of his mouth, Vegeta glared towards his opponent. "You rely too much on your old tricks."

"And yet I have made this long without the use of them," Goku countered with his own argument. "If you had just learned, we'd-"

With Kakarot distracted and falling for the bait, the next part of his plan came into play. Vegeta roared as his aura increased, hair spiking while electric sparks emitted around his body. Now within his ascended form, his doubled power allowed him to land a roundhouse kick against Goku, slamming him away.

Vegeta charged, both hands raised to strike. Swiftly, Goku transformed into his own Super Saiyan 2 form and blocked one hand before catching the second. Breaking free, Vegeta unleashed relentless blows, throwing his fists forward with rapid speed. With help of his battle knowledge, Goku calculated his opponents' attacks to determine any possible weakness. It wasn't long until Goku finally blocked his fist and followed with a kick to the stomach.

Vegeta received the first kick but leaned back to avoid the second. As Goku threw a third, Vegeta caught it within his arm. Now within his grasp, Vegeta followed with spinning a one-hundred and eight degrees and released shortly after, throwing Goku through the air. Without any mercy, Vegeta followed and prepared to kick him back. Before his foot made contact, Goku flipped around the saiyan prince and begun his counterattacked. Goku punched him in the stomach, followed with a kick to his abdomen and then ending with throwing him forward.

Vegeta came to a halt right to the edge of the ring, his feet barely staying on the ground. He turned to defend himself but could only watch in horror as Goku sped towards him with one leg stretched out. His foot collided with the Vegeta, sending him flying out from the ring while Goku calmly performed a back-flip to remain inside boundaries.

A second before his feet touched the ground, the flight technique saved him from certain doom. Once more, old memories were beginning to flood as this similar incident almost cost him the battle against Magetta back on Universe 6. Now he was mad.

Levitating into the air until the protective barrier stopped his movements, he was determined to end this once and for all. No one made a fool out of him, not today, not tomorrow, never! His ascended form was flaring widely, gritting his teeth as he pulled his arms and legs tightly towards him. Everyone's eyes widened in horror to the familiar stance.

Chronoa gulped in fear, even with the protective barrier and distance between them. "Not good."

"Careful Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "You know how enclosed we are, right?!"

"Father! Don't be so reckless!" Trunks agreed.

Whenever the saiyan prince could hear him or not didn't matter. Unleashing a roar of determination, Vegeta spread both arms and legs outwards as far as they would, gathering a high amount of energy for his signature attack. Between grunts of determination, energy was beginning to rise at a rapid rate. His power was growing quickly, the arena around them was beginning to shake violently.

Admittedly, Goku was uncertain if he could counter such an attack with his own. Had it been the Galick Gun, easy enough, but this attack was too much. Even if he transformed higher, Vegeta would only do the same to match his power. Running wasn't an option unless he wanted to throw in the match, something he refused to do.

With no other option, Goku cupped his hands and moved them to his side, bending his knees and lowering his body, preparing to counter with everything he had. Slowly, be begun to concentrate all of his inner ki between their hands, channelling all of their power into one spot. "Kaaaaaa…..Meeeeee…."

As more energy gathered, Vegeta cupped both hands together in front of him, energy continuing to gather between his palm. His inner power moved into a single blast, growing within the ends of his fist. A small energy ball now grew in his grasp, the maximum amount of power he channelled was complete, the energy ball he created was difficult to contain. The process was beginning to cause a minor tremor, shaking the full arena around them as many feared for their lives. Only Beerus and Whis were unfazed by this feat, brushing it off as little more than a nuisance.

Goku knew his time was short and had speed up. Between the palm of his hands, the blue energy ball begun to form, growing larger with every second. As the energy formed further, four streaks of light appeared in every direction, spinning around in a three-hundred and eighty-degree angle. "Haaaaaa….Meeeeee….."

Vegeta gathered his final piece of energy to finish off Goku. Even if the blast couldn't knock him out, it was more than strong enough to break that pathetic excuse of a stage. Now that his power was at maximum, only one thing remained: to unleash it. With roar of anger and determination, Vegeta bellowed the familiar chant: "Final FLASH!"

Releasing his palm, the large ball of energy shot towards the centre of the stage, the blinding light forcing the spectators to cover their eyes.

Almost simultaneously, Goku thrust his hands forward and released the streaming, powerful beam of energy towards his former rival, joined with a blood-curdling scream. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Their beams clashed halfway, exploding as the two energy waves collided. In a stalemate once more, it was now down to the stronger saiyan to win. Despite their similar power levels, the Final Flash was far stronger than the Kamehameha. This attack had helped Vegeta in many instances, almost killing Cell and even knocking the likes of Jiren down briefly. This was further confirmed as Vegeta applied more pressure and slowly begun to overtake Goku's attack.

The blast of heat soared against Goku's body, pushing him further across the stage. Jagged rocks and sharp pointed objects poked and prodded into his body, tearing several long gashes across his clothing. He couldn't defend himself from the assault which continued to batter him repeatedly. He winced as the burning sensation continued to course through the core of his being, causing his body temperature to rise way above his comfortable limits. His closed eyelids couldn't shield his eyes as the heat entered through every crevice of his body. He began to roast from the inside out. The world around him seemed to fade. He had only one chance, a risky move that could end both ways. Right now, it was all or nothing.

With a heavy sigh, Goku dropped his arms and dispersed of his attack. With the Kamehameha no longer holding back his attack, Vegeta's Final Flash fired forward and consumed his opponent whole. The blast collided and shook the arena further, creating a tremor that shook the Heavens itself. He did it, he finally bested Kakarot in a one-on-one fight. Vegeta laughed in triumph while the smoke begun to clear. Soon, he would see the defeated saiyan before him.

The smoke cleared before long, revealing the stage was very much intact, but that was now what caught his sight. To his horror, Goku was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta's draw dropped as he scanned the arena for any trace. "I-I-Impossible! I couldn't have killed him, surely! I was focused, I-"

"Vegeta!"

Throwing his head upwards, his eyes widened further as Goku hovered above him, one hand outstretched while two fingers were placed against his head. That blasted Instant Transmission had saved him once more. Wasting most of his energy into that previous attack had left the prince vulnerable, even in his ascended form. Worst, Goku was wielding the familiar energy ball within a single hand.

Swiftly placing both hands together, Goku threw his arms forward and unleashed his kamehameha wave once more. "HAAAAAAA!"

The blue blast collided and forced Vegeta towards the ground. Unable to put up anymore defense, the prince was forced to meet his end once more. Emerging from his covering position, Rick grabbed his microphone to commentate.

"Vegeta is out of bounds! Goku wins round two and will face Marra in the semi-finals!"

Disappointment washed over Vegeta as he hit the ground, declaring him the loser. He watched as Goku calmly walked out of the ring. With a frustrated sigh, Vegeta recovered and marched out of the ring, pushing past the announcer while doing so. His fight was over

* * *

"Nice work out there, both of you," Marra praised as the two previous fighters re-joined them in the private area.

Goku merely nodded. As for Vegeta however, he proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kyūri questioned.

Vegeta ignored his question, leaving the room and possibly the arena itself. Losing the match must have taken a toll on him more than they thought.

"Let him go," Goku suggested as he focused their attention on the matter at hand. "You better get ready for your fight with Frieza soon."

"Right," Kyūri agreed slowly, narrowing his eyes towards his much smaller opponent standing nearby. This was a fight he was not looking forward to.

Frieza narrowed his eyes towards him, a sinister grin raised across his face. Their fight would commence in the fourth round, but for now, it was time for another two to commence battle.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the third round of the quarter-finals!"

The audience applauded, screaming at the tops of their lungs in anticipation for the final rounds of the quarter finals. Hit and Hadasamuidesu entered the ring simultaneously. Rick, feeling that they heard the rules enough times, skipped informing them and allowed the round to begin now.

Hadasamuidesu did not hesitate to take up a defence pose. His opponent, however, remained perfectly still. Hit glared towards him, his face filled of no emotion as he merely placed both hands in his pockets.

"You may want to take up a defensive state," Hadasamuidesu suggested casually with a hint of sarcasm. "You bald fool."

Hit did not respond, keeping his position. With a small shrug, Hadasamuidesu charged and threw a direct strike towards Hit. With speed no one could dare to imagine, Hit calmly raised one hand and caught his fist with little to no ease before slamming his other hand into Hadasamuidesu stomach, strong enough to wind him.

"What?" Hadasamuidesu questioned with a loud gasp. He snarled and raised his leg for a kick.

Within a less than a second, Hit raised his free arm and blocked before striking directly into Hadasamuidesu stomach. Everyone watched in awe as Hadasamuidesu collapsed, holding both arms over his injured torso. The great pain left him paralyzed to do anything as the announcer begun to count.

"One! Two! Three!"

"Incredible…" Marra breathed, watching with surprise as the events unfolded below them.

"Four! Five! Six!"

"How did he do that?" Hadasamuidesu questioned himself aloud. "He moved so quick, it's like…I couldn't even see him move!"

Hit glared down towards Hadasamuidesu for a moment until for the first time since their arrival he spoke with a suggestion: "You should give up."

Hadasamuidesu raised an eyebrow yet again. "What did you say?"

"You should give up," Hit repeated a second time.

Hadasamuidesu was not one to get overconfident but how dare the man try to worry him with words. "Don't think just because you got one lucky shot on me I'll drop down."

Lunging forward yet again to attack. From this point forward, Hit wasn't going to get lucky again. As he came close to the assassin, Hadasamuidesu dodged and swiftly spun behind him in an attempt to deliver a swift kick.

His foot almost collided but to his surprise, Hit moved his head out of the way a split-second before impact, surprising Hadasamuidesu yet again. How could this guy move so quick?

Hadasamuidesu did not get another chance to think when Hit begun his attack. With incredible speed, Hit raised his fists and delivered yet another punch into Hadasamuidesu 's chest.

Hadasamuidesu regained his footing before falling out of the ring. That was a close one. Hadasamuidesu groaned and began to nurse his injury. "He did it again. How is he hitting me so fast? That kick should have got him!"

Hit continued to frown as he awaited Hadasamuidesu to begin his attack again. The crowd remained silent in the meantime as they eagerly waited for more but all the while curious as to how Hit was moving so fast. What type of trick did this guy have?

Hadasamuidesu had to try and different strategy. Attacking Hit head on was not getting their team anywhere. He had to relax and think. ("Hit's a lot quicker than I thought. I have to try something different. Maybe if I can react quicker than he moves, I might be able to counter his next strike. I just need to be quicker than he is!")

In other fights, Hadasamuidesu would have planned differently but against an opponent like Hit, options were limited. As Hadasamuidesu planned, Hit suddenly charged forward with incredible speed.

Hadasamuidesu braced himself and prepared to counter. Hit came close and before Hadasamuidesu could even think of throwing a punch, Hit swiftly performed an uppercut against him. Hadasamuidesu stumbled as Hit continued his attack, delivering four more quick strikes: one in the chest, another at the side of his head, and two more in the lower torso.

That last attack knocked Hadasamuidesu into the air. Despite the pain, all Hadasamuidesu could think was the impossible. "How is he doing this?!"

Hit leaped up and proceeded to continue. Hadasamuidesu attempted to block but Hit was faster and moved behind him, kicking Hadasamuidesu in the back. Hadasamuidesu groaned in agony as he collapsed stomach first.

Hadasamuidesu recovered and swiftly moved to kick Hit, only to miss. Hit countered with a swift punch to under Hadasamuidesu 's chin. He stumbled backwards but this time, Hit seized his attack and allowed Hadasamuidesu some breathing space.

Hadasamuidesu grunted while wiping his injury. "This isn't working. I need to keep back."

Planning a new strategy, Hadasamuidesu moved a good distance back almost touching the edge of the ring. He calmed himself and prepared to defend but surprising, Hit did not continue. The assassin calmly put his hands into his pockets and waited.

Hit suddenly charged yet again. Even with the distance between both men, Hit had somehow moved so quick that Hadasamuidesu didn't even notice him move. He delivered another punch into Hadasamuidesu 's hip to knock him off guard. To finish him off, Hit unleashed his signature Time-Skip Molotov attack. With Hadasamuidesu frozen in time, Hit quickly assaulted his opponent with a full-on barrage of punches. As time returned, the resulting force applies to Hadasamuidesu all at once and knocked him down.

That last attack was too difficult to understand. How could Hit move so fast without anyone noticing? Hadasamuidesu was in too much pain to know. He collapsed onto his side, clutching an arm around his torso.

Hit seized his attack yet again and calmly waited as if he hadn't moved the whole time. "Do you understand the situation now? Last chance to surrender."

Hadasamuidesu placed both hands against the ground to push himself up but his hip hurt too much. "He's beaten me up but I'm still standing and not about to give up."

Hit continued his usual glare towards his opponent. "Have you finished making a plan? Or have you finally decided to give up?"

Hadasamuidesu grinned and shook off the previous pain. Everyone watched in anticipation as Hadasamuidesu stood upwards, a grin forming across his face. He had his fun and now he was preparing to fight for real. Chuckling softly, he wiped away the smear of blood from his mouth. "Impressive feat, assassin. But this is where my fun ends."

His sudden change of demeanor confused Hit, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. That's when he placed two and two together. "I see. You were faking your struggles."

"I admit your Time-Skip caught me off guard," Hadasamuidesu confessed. "But the audience deserve a show. Would you like me to start fighting seriously?"

Hit did not respond and placed his hands within his pockets, discreetly placing up a barrier. If Hadasamuidesu was serious and this wasn't a bluff tactic, this may be troublesome. From his experience with Frost, their kind had the ability to transform into at least three different forms. Refusing to stand around and allow him to transform and possibly gain the advantage, Hit jumped towards him via his Time-Skip, arms crossed over his chest.

His fist collided, but not with the attended target. Somehow, defying all odds, Hadasamuidesu had caught the assassin's fist, leaving him surprised. While stunned, Hadasamuidesu spun and wrapped his tail around Hit's arm, grasping it tightly. With nowhere left to run, Hadasamuidesu restrained him and unleashed a few swift yet powerful blows against his face before ending it with a kick.

Hit stumbled backwards, barely getting his footing. Now free from any distractions, it was time for Hadasamuidesu to demonstrate just why their kind were feared. Grasping his hands tightly, the ground around him was beginning shake. Crouching, he began powering up, energy swirling around him until his form was completely obscured. The ground began to shake. rowing sphere of energy surrounding the frost demon. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to crack and split, fissures snaking out rapidly. Energy exploded out from the epicenter, knocking Hit away further.

It felt like the whole city was shaking. Hadasamuidesu form hovered motionless, his energy crackling around him. All his injuries had healed. This was no longer the average frost demon. He was now in his full potential. His horns disappeared, replaced by that of a bald head. His physique streamlined as he grew slightly taller than his base form. In this lizard-like appearance, his arms, legs and tail were now longer. He was nearly identical to Frieza, except for wicked spikes on his forearms and calves.

"Surprised?" Hadasamuidesu chuckled as spread both arms spread forward, followed with a flaming aura of purple surrounding him. "Best of all, this isn't even my Final Form."

From the private booth, Frieza chuckled in amusement. "Ho-Ho-Ho. So this is what it looks like. I must say, I am rather pleased with how this tournament is turning out. Perhap I will have the opportunity to fight this simpleton."

Keeping a cool composure, Hit planned his next tactic. If his opponent could tank so many attacks in his base form, what chance did he have to harm him now? Knocking him out of the ring was his only option from here on. But Hit would not back down. He could match the likes of Goku and Vegeta in their highest forms and since then, he had improved drastically.

"If you improve, then so will I," Hit warned and raised both arms over his head, finally taking a defensive stance.

Admiring his Final Form, Hadasamuidesu faced the assassin with determination. "Very well. Shall we commence?"

Less than a second later, the contestants charged. Timing Hit's attacks as fast as his mind could comprehend, the two begun to rapidly exchange blows, countering and striking the other. Hit blocked two more attacks before catching Hadasamuidesu 's hands within his own. Surprisingly, he had to put more effort just to block.

With swift speed, Hadasamuidesu delivered a kick to Hit's side, followed by an uppercut. Caught by surprise, Hit was forced back as Hadasamuidesu delivered one more punch against his face.

Hit regained his footing. "Not bad at all."

The two stared each other down, eagerly waiting for the other to make a move. The crowd was left waiting in anticipation on the edge of their seats. After taking a stance, Hit charged, his hand raised to deliver a devastating blow. It would have worked, if Hadasamuidesu not suddenly hit first, striking hard into the assassin's stomach.

Hit stumbled, clutching one arm against his torso. This was becoming too much for him to endure, he needed to back away, just for a moment. Gathering all the time he had skipped over his lifetime, he utilised the Tides of Time, jumping into the parallel world to avoid his opponents' attacks. His physical form remained in the ordinary world, though he was now untouchable. Hadasamuidesu learned this after throwing a fist through the image that remained.

Returning to the real world briefly, Hit uppercut the off-guard frost demon backwards. Hiding once more within his own world, he thrust his fist forward and unleashed his Flash Fist Crush technique. The blast travelled directly towards his target, invisible to the real world. Before it could make contact, Hadasamuidesu sidestepped at the last second.

In retaliation, he charged an attack of his own. Placing his middle and index fingers together and charging an energy sphere on the tips, he created a Death Slash. Swinging the energy sphere around, he created a large Death Beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade. With one swift motion, he sliced through Hit's parallel world and struck the assassin in the face, knocking him towards the end of the ring.

Hit stopped just in time and with a fast leap, he begun his offensive, throwing many punches and kicks towards Hadasamuidesu who barely blocked each one. As they continued, Hit landed a blow but Hadasamuidesu in return pushed his arm away and hit back.

Unleashing a roar, Hadasamuidesu charged and threw a punch, only for Hit to block with both arms but the impact had been strong enough to knock him back. As Hadasamuidesu got caught up in the moment, Hit waited until he was close before delivering a powerful punch directly to his lower stomach.

It took a few seconds until Hadasamuidesu finally comprehended what had just happened. He collapsed, clutching his injured stomach. Hit stood back as Hadasamuidesu tried to get back up but the pain prevented that.

If that last blow had been stronger, Hadasamuidesu might have been down for good. To everyone's surprise, he recovered slowly and was able to stand with some struggle.

Hit didn't know whenever to be surprised or amused. "You don't know how to stay down."

Hit raised both arms and Hadasamuidesu did the same. Both fighters had received damage, but Hit was clearly the worst for it. He was just about standing, let alone fighting. Without another word, they charged and continued their fight against the other once more.

With his last ounce of strength, Hit threw a swift punch that collided with Hadasamuidesu 's face. When he threw a second punch, Hadasamuidesu blocked before delivering a punch to his chest, then to the side and with one final kick, Hadasamuidesu knocked Hit backwards. Throwing one hand backwards, Hadasamuidesu charged energy his right hand that contained Energy Punch followed by an Energy wave. He unleashed his Tyrant Lancer and blasted Hit in the torso. That last attack finally did it. Hit collapsed back first, both eyes closing as he drifted off into an unconscious state before falling out of the ring.

"Hit is out of bounds! Hadasamuidesu wins round three and moves onto the semi-finals!"

Satisfied with his victory, Hadasamuidesu turned and marched out of the arena. Hit mustered the strength to stand under his own weight. Brushing off the dust of his trench coat, he noted his failure as a minor setback. Though he lost, he completed his job as asked and proceeded to exit the arena. That didn't mean he wasn't going to trick around, of course.

Within the private room, Hadasamuidesu rejoined his opponents, still maintaining his transformation. The others eyed him with curiosity, no doubt taking mental notes of his style. Goku grinned as he approached the frost demon, intending to start a conversation while Marra turned away. As for Kyūri and Frieza, the two were already on their way towards the stage.

"Good fight out there, you're really strong," Goku praised and held out one hand. "I hope we will get to fight in the tournament. I need a strong foe."

Hadasamuidesu narrowed his eyes towards the buffoon before him. Was this saiyan really interested in him or was this just mockery? Either way, the frost demon raised his hand and accepted. "Likewise. So you are the infamous Goku. Tell me: have you yet mastered that Ultra Instinct? I would very much like to learn it myself."

Goku chuckled as he rubbed his free hand through his long and spiked hair. Admittedly, he had yet to figure out how to attain the form in the first place, let alone master it. "Sorry, but it's kind of a mystery to me still. I only got it last time after Jiren pushed me to my limits."

"I see," Hadasamuidesu noted. "Well, no use dwelling on what cannot be. Let us watch the fight."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the fourth and final round of the quarter-finals!"

The final round for this event was about to commence. The final two contestants stepped out of the stand, walking together side by side. Kyūri marched forward, arms in perfect synchronization with his legs. Frieza followed at the same pace, arms crossed and assured grin across his face.

From the stands above, Whis smiled biting small parts of his ice cream. "Your student is ready to fight, Lord Beerus. Do you have anything to add?"

The God of the Destruction had both feet raised, holding a huge ton of ice cream under one arm. "This fight would be rather short then. Call me when something interesting happens."

"So, you are Lord Beerus' student?" Frieza greeted as he observed his appearance, taking note of the ack, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire while he donned a normal gi above.

Kyūri ignored his every word, not so much as acknowledging the frost demon. Frieza shrugged unamused to his stubbornness. By now, they head reached the ring and took their respective positions. Rick threw his arm down, beginning the quarter-finals fourth round. "Begin!"

Frieza chuckled and crossed his arms, observing the other saiyan intently. If there was one thing he had learned from experience was to never underestimate saiyans, especially one who served under Lord Beerus. But he too had grown stronger since the Tournament of Power, and this is why he arrived in his Final Form. That's why he needed to attack now before he transformed.

Pressing his foot tightly against the ground, Frieza gathered enough momentum to charge forward with one hand stretched back. Not even halfway towards his opponent, his eyes widened in horror as Kyūri now stood in the center of the stage. Without hesitation, the saiyan charged up ki in his hand and launched forth with a punch his opponent's face, unleashing his Super God Fist. Following his attack, Kyūri struck his second hard into Frieza's abandoman, knocking the wind out of him from the powerful blow,

"What?" Frieza questioned between gasps, his stomach winded from the powerful blow.

Everyone watched in awe as Frieza collapsed, holding both arms over his injured torso. The great pain left him paralyzed to do anything Rick begun to count.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Beerus grinned with satisfaction, though he secretly hid a small sense of pride. Unsurprised by the outcome, he continued to eat his ice cream in peace.

"Five! Six! Seven!"

Frieza placed both feet firmly against the ground in a desperate attempt to push himself off, even going as far as to use his tail for support. Yet no matter how much he desired the urge to fight, to destroy this saiyan for knocking him down with uch a cheap move, his body said otherwise. Blasted, he knew he should have started off Golden.

"Eight! Nine! Ten! Frieza has been knocked down! Kyūri wins round four and will face Hadasamuidesu in the semi-finals!"

The final and short round came to an end. Frieza continued to nurse his injured wounds, clutching his lower stomach in agony as he stumbled out of the ring. As for Kyūri, he placed his hands behind his back and retreated out of the ring.

Rick resumed his position on the ring, gathering the attention of his fellow spectators. With his microphone grasped tightly, he continued with announcements. "That concludes the quarter-finals. We will be taking a short ten-minute break until the semi-finals commences! Please, enjoy yourselves until then!"

* * *

 **The quarter-finals are now over and four fighters were victorious. Thanks to everyone reading, next up we will start the semi-finals. See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Semi-Finals

**Conton City Tournament**

 **Chapter 4: Semi** **-Finals**

 **Hey guys, another week, another chapter.**

* * *

The semi-finals were about to begin very shortly. One step closer until the new head time patroller was hired. Only four fighters remained now, each one fighting for reasons of their own. The eliminated warriors were no longer authorised to stay within the private area. Vegeta and Frieza had abandoned the arena long before, unwilling to show their faces out of shame. Android 16 had returned to Bulma and as for Hit, he had yet to been seen.

The remaining four fighters gathered as Rick returned to the stage outside. The crowd applauded as he took a few respectful towards the audience. "Citizens of Conton City, thank you for your patience! The semi-finals will begin shortly!"

"Whis, I am unfamiliar with these tournament rules," Beerus admitted. "What is happening now?"

As an angel, he had many responsibilities, one of which was gaining knowledge from countless planets. At this point, he was a walking Wikipedia. "According to traditional rules, what we witnessed was the quarter-finals. Now we're going to watch the semi-finals between the previous winners."

"And is my student among them?"

"Of course, my Lord."

Meanwhile, Chronoa was secretly hiding her relief that the tournament was going as planned. With Vegeta, Hit, Frieza and 16 eliminated, this left her three time patrollers as contestants. Goku was the only obstacle now. As soon as he was eliminated, then her worries would be at ease. For now, it was time for the next fight to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the first round of the semi-finals!"

His announcement was met with cheers of enthusiasm. In a matter of seconds, the first fighters of this round walked out of the arena and towards the stage. Two saiyans, fierce and brutal warriors of their species, were about to fight. Now that both fighters had the opportunity to study their fight styles, both now possessed the knowledge on how to defeat the other.

Goku eyed the surprisingly taller saiyan who almost matched him in height. Grinning, he tightened his belt as they conversed. "I can't wait to fight! You don't meet many female saiyans! Can you go Super Saiyan?"

Marra chuckled to his enthusiasm. "Crazy to meet you someone as excited as I am. I have to say, it is an honour to face you."

This further peaked Goku's interest. "Really?"

Marra nodded. "Caulifla talks about the saiyan who defeated her in the Tournament of Power. From what I gathered, you're not to be underestimated."

By now, the two saiyans had reached the stage and moved towards the opposite ends, though they remained in hearing range. Rick was polite enough to wait for their conversation to conclude, though there was a certain limit until the crowd grew restless.

"Wait, you're from Universe 6?" Goku questioned and she nodded. "Then you must be strong!"

"Guess we'll find out," Marra replied while tightening her fingerless gloves. "Rick, we're ready."

Rick donned his microphone to greet the crowd once more. "Welcome! Both of you have made it to the semi-finals. The same rules apply as before: no time limit and win by knocking your opponent down for ten seconds, knock them out of the ring, or if they surrender. Begin!"

With the match officially declared, nothing held back the two saiyans. Without hesitation, Goku and Marra begun their battle. After studying each other's styles from the quarter-finals, both knew every move their opponent had to offer. Now it was just a matter of finding a weak spot in their style.

Goku raised her arm to block a strike from Marra. With quick speed, he ducked and performed a sweep kick to trip her. Marra fell but placed both hands down and performed a back-flip to regain her balance, recovering successfully.

Marra charged towards the more experienced saiyan, but as opposed to striking, she jumped and rolled over Goku's back. She landed on her own back before thrusting both legs forward, her feet colliding with Goku and knocking him forward. Surprised, Goku had no choice but to take the kick. That attack almost caused him to stumble out of the ring. Flipping forward, Goku placed both hands down and performed a handstand to steady his balance before flipping himself back into the ring.

Refusing to give him any breathing space, Marra charged and jumped with one leg stretched forward, unleashing a combination of kicks. Goku ducked to avoid two of Marra kicks. Leaping up, he met Marra halfway into the air. Placing both hands on her shoulders, Goku headbutted her before delivering a knee to her stomach. To finish off, Goku raised his arm and elbowed Marra to the ground, watching as the younger saiyan fell towards the stage.

Marra braced herself midway, but not enough to save herself from injury. Barely landing on both feet, she regained her balance and looked up to see the older saiyan charging towards her with one hand stretched back. If that attack hit her head on, no way she could remain conscious from that blow. It was time to pull out her ace card, something she had hoped to conceal until the time was right. But it was now or never.

At the final second, Marra roared as her hair flamed up and outstretched her hand, catching Goku's first before performing a backwards flip to kick him away. Goku flipped mid-air and landed safely on the stage floor. With a huge grin, he felt a sense of pride to see her hair had shifted to golden blonde, longer than his own due to her natural hair length. The flaming energy surrounded her, eyes were now green and overall appearance lighter from the energy and light output of the golden aura.

"I knew you could do it!" Goku exclaimed as he stood upright.

"I did plan on saving it as a last resort," Marra admitted. "Sometimes you just need go with the flow."

Goku chuckled as tightened his wrist straps. "You're good. I know this guy you may like from Universe 11."

Marra returned a grin of her own. Her aura increased, and her hair grew slightly more while electric sparks emitted around her body, doubling the power within her ascended form. "We gonna stand around all day or are we going to fight?"

Goku dropped his amusement into seriousness, knowing he could no longer take the fight as lightly as he thought. With a small roar, he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and charged. Marra raised both arms and blocked, countering with a kick before throwing both her hands forward to which he calmly caught and threw her aside.

As Goku threw another punch, Marra pushed her arm upwards to break his guard. Without hesitation, Marra elbowed him in the stomach, followed with an undercut and then throwing the older saiyan over her shoulder to hit the ground.

Goku fell back first, forced to move to avoid Marra's fist slamming into his face before rolling out of harm's way. Quickly, he fell forward and tackled Marra to the ground. Marra pushed him off before throwing a kick, only for Goku to catch her leg before throwing her to the ground.

Goku and Marra charged, engaging in a grip lock as they both attempted to push the other back. With a small grunt, Goku pushed her backwards. While holding Marra' wrists, Goku ducked down and begun to unleash a fury of kicks against Marra's stomach, using her restrained hands to keep himself balanced.

As seconds passed, Goku jumped forward to knee her in the stomach again. Now expecting this, Marra raised one leg to block his knee. Finally pulling one of her hands free, Marra countered with a punch to Goku's chest and then a direct kick to his hip. Within their ascended forms, they were equally matched and couldn't gain an advantage over the other. Their fighting style no doubt caught the attention of the various spectators.

Beerus eyed the two saiyans fight, taking specific note of Marra's fighting style. "Her fighting style…Familiar."

"I knew this tournament was a great idea!" Chronoa cheered. Turning towards the elderly kai beside her mockingly, she nudged him. "Well? This is the part where you say admit I told you so?"

Elder Kai scoffed. "Things could still go wrong."

Goku charged, throwing multiple strikes. She barely dodged each one as they fought, throwing her arms up in a protective manner. It was not long until Goku landed a kick to her side, knocking Marra to the ground. As he swung his leg around a second time, Marra caught his leg and retaliated with a punch to the lower torso. Studying his movements carefully, Marra anticipated a punch and caught it within her hand. Surprised, Goku did not expect his opponent to strike before throwing him to the ground.

Before Marra continued, she did not expect a sudden fist to come directly towards her face. Moving with less than a second to spare, she narrowly dodged Goku's punch. With her guard up, Marra acted on the defensive, swiftly dodging each of Goku's attacks. He fought quicker when holding nothing back, a feat which Marra had to acknowledge fast.

Briefly breaking away, Marra thrust back her hands and charged a familiar attack, curling her fingers and placed both hands together backwards, one palm of her hand against enough as she gathered her ki. She thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. "GALICK GUN!"

In retaliation, Goku cupped his hands and charged what little energy he could in the short amount of time he had remaining. The second his signature attack had enough ki, he unleashed his attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Their two beams clashed, only sustaining for a moment until it dispersed. Had Marra been two seconds faster, her beam might have knocked him away and possibly out the ring itself. Taking a brief break, the two saiyans stared the other down intently. Their pause in fighting opened up the cheers of the crowd to their eardrums. With a small sigh, Marra dropped out of her ascended form, brushing a loose strand of her from her eye.

"It's been a while since I fought in my ascended form," Marra admitted. "But it's gonna take more than that. It's time to bring out the next level."

Goku was no intrigued to see she had much to offer while he remained in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "You going to take this up to Super Saiyan 3? It's been a while."

Amused by such a ridiculous suggestion, Marra chuckled. "I was never a fan of that form, gives me a bad hair day. Allow me to show you a power that surpasses that of any Super Saiyan."

Clutching her hands tightly, she roared as her normal ki dispersed and was replaced by that of an energy few had possessed.

She began powering up, energy whirling round her till she was fully obscured, the area beginning to shake, athletics sphere of energy closed around the saiyan. Energy exploded out from around, forcing the spectators to protect their eyes. As seconds passed, the energy died down and revealed Marra, standing firm with a new appearance. Admittedly, Goku had not expected her to reach this level.

Her hair was now in a shade of red while retaining her normal style and hiding any stray hairs. Her eyes were more detailed as they turned red, her skin tone slightly pink and her overall appearance appearing younger and thinner. Even with her trench coat did not hide this feat. With a smile, the aura of orange, raging fire surrounded her. No longer was she the average saiyan, this was a feat restricted to those who are worthy, those who had trained and pushed their bodies beyond the limits. Only those with God ki could possess such power.

This was the legendary Super Saiyan God.

Beerus was just as surprised, arching one eyebrow curiously. "Super Saiyan God, now that is a legend I haven't witnessed for some time. My idiot brother would never dare to train a saiyan, then that only means…Whis…"

His attendant smiled while narrowing his eyes towards him. "Yes?"

"You never told me you were training another saiyan."

"With respect, my Lord, I never said I wasn't."

Beerus huffed as he crossed his arms, finally gaining an interest into this tournament. "This should be interesting."

Goku grinned as he observed her God appearance. "Great job reaching this form! It took me until I was middle age to reach this level. How old are you?"

"Never ask a woman her age, Goku," Marra warned teasingly. She grasped both arms against her coat and cast it out of the ring, revealing a black jumpsuit similar to the traditional saiyan outfit. "Think we should keep it even?"

Nodding, Goku released a small roar as his blonde hair dropped into red, aura switching from yellow to orange. With both saiyans in their God forms, they charged once more. Their bodies were trained to stay in Super Saiyan for as long as possible, but their God forms had a limit to how long they were sustained.

Marra hurled herself at Goku, screaming with rage. Goku jumped over Marra, who stumbled as she tried to recover her balance, then grunted in pain as she felt the impact of Goku's foot on the back of her head. She shook off the throbbing pain and swung herself around, her fist swinging directly into his face. He received the blow head on, stumbling back. Pressing her feet firmly against the ground, she charged forward and unleashed a powerful Meteor Combination, elbowing Goku away. She followed with powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to his stomach. She threw her leg forward once more, but the saiyan smiled and raised a hand, firing a beam of energy which exploded on contact, sending Marra tumbling backwards.

Their punches and kicks were shaking the entire arena, no doubt the God energy was giving them power beyond belief. Most of the eliminated fighters were relieved to see they had not advanced forward and fought the likes of these saiyans. Anymore and they may damage the environment, barrier or no barrier.

Marra stopped herself in mid-air, breathing heavily and charged again, blind to the consequences. She launched a fury of punches and kicks, and Goku dodged left and right, walking slowly backwards as Marra's fury worsened her aim. After several seconds, Goku elbowed Marra in the neck. He followed up with a punch to the stomach, and Marra doubled over, gasping for breath. Goku kicked her away, dashing around behind her before she could hit the floor, stopping Marra's fall with his fist. In mid-air, Goku threw Marra to the floor. The saiyan groaned, trying to stand, but failing.

Her body trembled from pain, no doubt the power blows of his Super Saiyan God form were beginning to bear too much for her. As Goku advanced, she swiftly placed two fingers to her head and disappeared from the audience's eyes. Goku was caught off guard to see she knew of the Instant Transmission technique, a lesson he learned as he felt Marra wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his neck.

With a collective combination, she drove her knee into his back, threw Goku over her shoulder, then as he crashed to the ground, Marra landed on top of him, driving her foot into Goku's back. She grabbed Goku's head in both hands and slammed him against the ground once. The second time, Goku countered with a fist, taking the opportunity to jump to his feet. Marra begun hurling ki blasts his way while he countered by deflecting them all away before charging forward once more.

Goku caught Marra's arm in a lock and proceeded to deliver three strikes to her chest, then a fourth to knock her down. Before Goku continued her onslaught, Marra spun on the ground with one leg stretched out. Goku was quick to dodge with a small jump, but not quick enough to avoid her second leg which struck Goku in her stomach.

As Marra jumped to her feet, Goku raised her arms to block. They commenced countering and blocking the others attack, relying solely on their martial art skills to fight. Goku side-stepped to avoid Marra fist. Swiftly, he struck to the side of Marra lower torso before kicking her in the stomach.

Marra stumbled, but quickly retaliated with an elbow strike to her his face, stunning him. She jumped up and delivered two kicks into Goku's face, knocking him off balance yet again. Unleashing a growl of brief frustration, Goku spun around behind her. She threw her arm towards him, but to her horror, her fist went straight through, hitting his image instead. A kick to her back confirmed he had used the Afterimage Technique to trick her.

Losing energy faster than he was, Marra was forced to admit she could not keep up the fight any longer. Goku was far superior to her in every way. Strength, skill, speed and overall power. There was nothing more she could do to defend herself. He hit harder, he moved faster, he was better trained and so more. The saiyans returned to the ground, Goku showing no signs of backing down while Marra clutched one arm over her stomach.

"You fought well, Son Goku," Marra praised, slouching her free arm in exhaustion. Her red hair dispersed as she returned to her base form "But it is time you finished this. Your power far surpasses my own."

Goku opened his mouth to protest, but his words would certainly fall on deaf ears. Marra was stubborn. With a small nod, Goku raised his hand and calmly shoved Marra aside. Putting up no resistance, Marra allowed herself to fly out of the ring and hit the ground with a small thud.

"Marra is out of bounds! Goku wins and moves onto the finals!"

Now that her fight was over with, Marra had no reason to stay. Her time in this tournament was over, no way of earning that title of head time patroller now. Still, not many could say they fought Goku and gave him a run for his money. As she donned her trench coat and prepared to leave, Goku stood at the edge of the stage, hand offered towards her. With a smile, she accepted and Goku helped Marra back onto the stage, waving their free hands towards the crowd.

"Nothing like a good show of sportsmanship!" Rick praised.

"You're a great warrior, Marra," Goku praised. "Keep training and someday you will reach the next level."

To his surprise, Marra appeared puzzled to his suggestion. "There's a level beyond Super Saiyan God?"

"Yeah," Goku confirmed. "You didn't know?"

Marra shook her head. "What do we call that one? "Super Saiyan God 2"? "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan"?"

Goku chuckled. "When this over, come find me. I'll reach you more about it."

Without another reason to stay, the two saiyans departed. Rick watched them leave before grabbing his microphone once more. "Stay tuned for the next match soon!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the second and final round of the semi-finals!"

Little more than a moment later, the two fighters emerged from their hiding positions and approached the stage, greeted with enthusiastic cheers of their fans. Neither opponent cared to meet their expectations. They were here to fight, nothing more, nothing less. Admittedly, it was hard to determine who was going to win this. Kyūri had demonstrated he was powerful enough to knock down Frieza with a mere blow and this was only in his base form. Provided he too had the ability to transform, this made Kyūri one of the more dangerous opponents. The same could be said for Hadasamuidesu, too. Their match was about to commence soon.

Meanwhile, Goku took up position within the private room to spectate. As a saiyan, no opponent would ever prevent his lust for battle. Yet Kyūri gave off a sense of worry. As both a saiyan and student of Beerus, this made him the possibly the strongest mortal in all the universes, only on par with the likes of Jiren.

And then there was Hadasamuidesu. Aside from sharing the same species as Frieza, Hadasamuidesu demonstrated he would never hesitate to hurt those who oppose them no matter who they were. His incredible strength also made him a difficult opponent. Goku was relieved to be away from the fight for now, but that still didn't make him feel comfortable watching the two.

His privacy as interrupted by a familiar voice. "Should be interesting, right?"

Goku turned his head towards the other saiyan, smiling to see her once more. "You know you're not supposed to be back here, right?"

Marra removed the fingers from her head and followed with a shrug. "Not against the rules if you don't get caught."

Goku chuckled. "Now let's watch the fight."

Stepping into the ring, the two fighters resumed their respective positions. Hadasamuidesu was still within his Final Form, no doubt unwilling to risk fighting the saiyan within his base form. If Frieza was incapable of taking a punch, then this didn't leave him with much closure. Hadasamuidesu didn't think further as the upcoming battle caught his attention.

Without hesitation, Rick threw down his arm once more. "Begin!"

The two eyed the other down intently, eyes focused and bodies positioned in their respective defence. One would advance, one would fail. Who would be the lucky winner was a mystery. Saiyans and frost demons were amongst the strongest of all reality, reaching limitless power through extensive training. Requiring more power to fight on par, Kyūri's aura extended around him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, confirming everyone's theory once more.

Without hesitation, the boost from their respective transformations allowed them to meet halfway in the ring as they engaged in battle. Their battle begun swiftly as they a combination of punches and kicks to try and gain an advantage over the other. So far, they were equally matched. None showed any interest of gaining the upper hand. Undoubtedly, Kyūri did not expect such resistance from the frost demon.

"You're pretty good," Kyūri praised in between the punches they exchanged.

Hadasamuidesu merely grinned but could not share the same feeling. As Kyūri threw another punch, Hadasamuidesu caught him in an arm lock before slamming his head down and delivered a devastating headbutt. The force of the blow almost knocked Kyūri down. Unfazed, he lifted his head and resumed eye contact.

"That all you got?" Kyūri taunted, waving his hand back mockingly.

Hadasamuidesu frowned but kept his cool. He raised his arms and continued his assault against Kyūri. Resuming their match, the two begun to exchange punches once more. Kyūri blocked two more of Hadasamuidesu's strikes before leaping back. His current strategy was not getting him anywhere and therefore, he needed to switch up his fighting style. Kyūri begun to circle around Hadasamuidesu while studying the frost demon's fighting style. Hadasamuidesu was obviously trying to knock him out quick and was using quite a bit of strength to do so. He must be tiring himself down with those strong punches.

Now Kyūri had an idea. Risky but an idea. Hadasamuidesu get close and begun his attack again but instead of fighting back, Kyūri decided to go on the defensive. If he could just tire him down enough, Kyūri may be able to knock him out easier. Hadasamuidesu threw punch after punch after punch, but no matter how hard he hit, he couldn't break through Kyūri's defences. Kyūri was putting up a good fight and may have a chance of winning after all. His desire to win fuelled his determination.

Now he was angry. Hadasamuidesu continued his assault but this time, he was prepared. Kyūri moved to counter with a quick strike again but this time, Hadasamuidesu anticipated his movement and caught Kyūri in a armlock once more. Now that he had Kyūri in his grasp, Hadasamuidesu was prepared to finish this. With Kyūri's arm trapped in his own, Hadasamuidesu did not hesitate to snap Kyūri's arm upwards, breaking it.

Kyūri roared in agony as the bones in his arms shattered. Now distracted from anguish, Hadasamuidesu roared and pushed with all his might, determined to end this with a single ring out. Refusing to fall from such a cheap tactic, Kyūri roared as he channelled the pain into anger and fuelled his power. Without any more resistance, his hair flamed into Super Saiyan 2, giving him the brief edge to break out just in time, kicking Hadasamuidesu away seconds before he would have fallen out of the ring. With a strong tug, he snapped his arm back into place.

Beerus grinned to his student's refusal to submit. "Excellent."

Hadasamuidesu stumbled back, grasping his flat feet into the ground to halt. Calmly wiping a small scratch from his face, he noted the ascended transformation before him. Needing to take this further, Hadasamuidesu calmly grasped his hands together as he grew taller and much bulkier than before, contradicting his usually sleek and slim form. This was his full power, one-hundred percent of his Final Form. "Shall we?"

Kyūri grinned and threw the first punch, but Hadasamuidesu dodged to the side. He leapt over the large saiyan, landing behind him and kicking at his back. Kyūri jumped forward to avoid the attack, spinning to face his opponent and launching a barrage of brutal attacks. Hadasamuidesu parried each one, getting into the rhythm of the fight. The combatants separated before taking their fight to the sky.

Briefly pausing, Hadasamuidesu crossed bulky arms and eyed his opponent curiously. "I heard you were a student of Lord Beerus."

Kyūri's frown remained, uncertain if this was a ruse to buy time or general curiosity. "And if I am?"

"It must be a privilege to train under the God of Destruction himself," Hadasamuidesu praised. "I'm curious, what exactly did you do to earn his trust? How did you gain the honour of personal training?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kyūri responded defensively.

"Touchy, are we?" Hadasamuidesu noted with a small, amused chuckle. Throwing his right arm forward, he formed ki into a piercing energy blade around his hand, preparing to unleash a Sauzer blade.

Engaging once more, Hadasamuidesu charged forward and swung the blade with rapid speed, determined to win this fight. Hadasamuidesu remained on the defensive, knowing one touch from that blade could cost him dearly. These were strong enough to cut through his flesh provided it was a dead-on attack.

Meanwhile, Chronoa noted his blade and turned towards her close ally for advice before making a certain decision. "Trunks, you have more experience with battles than I do. Aren't weapons banned?"

Almost immediately, Trunks shook his head. "He used his energy to form a blade, it's no different than using any energy attack. It's not against the rules, Supreme Kai."

Kyūri continued to back away from his blade, timing the precise moment to counter. All he needed was one block, a perfectly timed defensive to strike. Too early and he would miss. Too late and he would be struck. Focusing on the blade alone, Kyūri jolted his hand forward and caught the blade, leaving a surprised Hadasamuidesu frozen. With a gentle squeeze, he crushed the blade into pieces before slamming his foot into the frost demon's stomach, knocking him a small distance away.

Hitting the barrier, Hadasamuidesu almost lost balance to fly. Swiftly, Hadasamuidesu rushed Kyūri, who vanished, appearing behind the frost demon and elbowing him in the head. As he tumbled away, Hadasamuidesu dashed forward and attacked, but Kyūri blocked all his punches and then rammed his knee into Hadasamuidesu's stomach.

Hadasamuidesu was forced to endure the attack, but not enough to prevent him from blocking a punch to his chest, jumping up and backwards. He began to charge energy in one of his hands but thinking about this he momentarily lost track of his opponent. Kyūri appeared above him, using both fists to hammer him downwards. Hadasamuidesu hit ground hard, denting the stage ever so slightly. Growling, he jumped up to continue.

Hadasamuidesu lunged at Kyūri, but the saiyan stepped out of the way, painfully grabbing wrenching Hadasamuidesu's arm and twisting it almost to breaking point as a means of payback. Hadasamuidesu swivelled around, pulling his arm out of the hold, and fired a full-power energy blast at point-blank range. The explosion vaporized his opponent, practically deafening Hadasamuidesu. As the smoke cleared. Kyūri stood there, almost unharmed, clothing ripped in a few places, but essentially unaffected by the attack.

"Not bad," Kyūri noted. "I don't understand why your kind are feared. Saiyans will always surpass any species."

Hadasamuidesu scoffed as he lowered his arm, waiting for the tinnitus to pass. "All this talk of mighty race and saiyans makes me sick to my core. You want to see my true power?! FINE!"

Releasing a roar of anger, flaming, unbalanced purple aura surrounded the frost demon as he charged once more, his speed increased ten-fold. Unexpecting such an increase in power, Kyūri receive a strong punch to the gut before

Cupping both hands together, reeling back and then slamming his fists against the saiyan. Kyūri smashed into the ground, inflicting further damage. Admittedly, he was surprised the frost demon had landed a successful blow against him. His ascended form powered up and took the sky, throwing his fist towards his opponent.

Hadasamuidesu raised his hand and caught Kyūri's fist, applying a heavy squeezed that crushed his bones. Kyūri groaned and threw his knee up to break free, but he was thrown away before he could make contact. Now it dawned on him that the frost demon was finally demonstrating his true power. After nursing his hand briefly, he charged and swung his foot around, only to miss a Hadasamuidesu sidestepped.

In counterattack, he begun circling around the saiyan and utilized the Afterimage Technique once more to create multiple illusions of himself. Moving at such incredible speed, Kyūri had difficulty anticipating where the frost demon would strike. His energy was moving to rapid to sense which one was real. Without warning, the multiple afterimages closed in and begun a fury of punches and kicks, most of which were false. However, the real Hadasamuidesu begun striking, his enhanced speed and sharp strikes throwing the saiyan off guard.

Hadasamuidesu backed away, continuing to circle around the confused saiyan. "Too fast for you?! Would you like me to tone it back a little?"

Kyūri growled as the mocking frost demon continued to circle around him, relying on a cheap yet effective tactic to throw him off guard. Dropping his Super Saiyan form briefly, his eyes flashed from green to red very briefly, aura flaming highly. Roaring, he thrust his arms and legs outwards and unleashed multiple ki blasts in all direction from his red aura. The various blasts hit through the afterimages, including the real Hadasamuidesu who hit the barrier with a small whelp.

Brushing off the minor blast, his mouth dropped in awe to see Kyūri standing hovering before him, his hair new in the shade of red, skin tone slightly pink and ranging fire the aura of orange surrounded him. Crossing his arms, he grinned and waved one back towards the frost demon. "I too have the power of a God."

Despite this transformation multiplying his power beyond that of Super Saiyan 2, Hadasamuidesu remained unfazed by this. After all, any student of Beerus would have God ki. "So, you changed your hair, big deal. Perhaps I too should tran-ARG!"

His speed was short-lived as Kyūri ducked below, fist pressed tightly into the frost demon's stomach, winding him despite his large and bulky appearance from his form. Without hesitation, he spun around and unleashed a roundhouse kick, knocking the frost demon towards the ground. Catching himself mid-air, he charged towards the saiyan, refusing to allow any transformation to subdue him.

Kyūri struck the first blow, his fist crashing into Hadasamuidesu's head and knocking him back. Hadasamuidesu recovered his senses and dodged to the left to avoid Kyūri's next attack and swung his tail towards back of his opponent's neck. Kyūri caught his tail in mid-swing, twisting around to face Hadasamuidesu. While keeping a hold of the frost demon, he slammed his fist repeatedly into his face, the power of the God denting his face with ease.

Finally snapping his tail free, Hadasamuidesu followed up with a kick to the side, which Kyūri raised his arm and blocked. Hadasamuidesu moved to the attack again, fending off a volley of feet, fists, and strikes with the coordinated attack. Even with max power of his Final Form, his body was incapable of striking the saiyan any longer.

Kyūri broke away, flying around behind Hadasamuidesu, who turned to face him. Kyūri was on the offensive now. After a few seconds of perfectly-timed strikes and blocks, one of Kyūri's attacks got through Hadasamuidesu's guard, knocking the wind out of him. Kyūri grabbed Hadasamuidesu by the shoulders and started flying straight down towards the ground.

The fighters hurtled towards the floor, but mere meters from impact, Hadasamuidesu swung around and forced Kyūri into the ground instead, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Kyūri, surprised by the sudden interference, endured the attack, his God form protecting him from any damage. Hadasamuidesu took advantage of the distraction, striking devastating blows to Kyūri's stomach.

Hadasamuidesu prepared to deliver the final blow but discovered too late that Kyūri was only faking incapacitation as the saiyan pushed him away, blasting Hadasamuidesu at point-blank range with his God of Destruction's anger, releasing small yet deadly yellow energy wave from his fingertip. The impact knocked the stamina out of Hadasamuidesu, falling through the air as the burning sensitization hit him hard.

Kyūri followed him, throwing his fist toward to which Hadasamuidesu ducked straight under. Hadasamuidesu twisted to the side, dodging between the punches, and raised his hands above his head, generating a large energy ball. In one final, desperate attempt to grasp factory, he threw the ball forward before following with a barrage of blasts.

To prevent the Focus Flash from colliding, Kyūri avoided the large ball before swatting away the smaller blasts with relatively ease. In his previous form, those blasts may have scorched his arm, but the power of Super Saiyan God prevented such injury. He carried on moving through the light, grabbed Hadasamuidesu by his throat and headbutted him. Hadasamuidesu fell away, clutching at his face.

Hadasamuidesu hadn't quite recovered when Kyūri smashed into him, his fists, feet, elbows and knees finding their targets with cruel precision. Already injured as he was, Hadasamuidesu couldn't stand more than a minute or two under the onslaught and soon his defenses dropped. Kyūri held up his limp body and rammed home a few more punches before hurling him towards the ground.

Barely stopping at the last second, Hadasamuidesu narrowly avoided the ground, his feet a mere foot from touching the outside of the ring. Panting in exhaustion, his muscles grew thin as his full power dispersed, rendering him thin once more.

"No!" Hadasamuidesu barked as he raised his hand and fired a single blast. "I will not lose to the likes of you! My power far surpasses yours!"

Kyūri calmly deflected the blast before cupping his hands and moving them to the side of his torso. As the raging fire of the Super Saiyan God increased, his inner energy channeled into a single spot. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Hadasamuidesu bellowed and unleashed his Focus Flash once more, firing his main blast towards the saiyan while the smaller blasts scattered in every direction. One, just one blast needed to hit him and throw him off guard.

"HA!" Kyūri's roar shattered the arena itself as he thrust both arms forward, unleashing his Super Kamehameha.

The gigantic energy blast consumed Hadasamuidesu's perfect attempt of an energy blast and hit the defenseless frost demon whole. At the last second, he desperately thrust his hands forward to catch and possibly deflect it back, but it was no use. The blast hit him directly into the ground, shaking the entire arena upon impact. Shortly afterwards, Kyūri released his wave and allowed it to disperse.

The smoke cleared, revealing the unconscious Hadasamuidesu within a large crater of the ground. Rick jumped out of his covering position once the area was safe and placed two fingers against the frost demon's pulse. He grasped his microphone and called to the ground once more. "Hadasamuidesu is out cold! Kyūri wins and will face Goku within the finals! And, uh, someone call a medic!"

"And fix the ground!" Chronoa added.

With the match officially over, Kyūri calmly walked out of the ring as if nothing had occurred. His aura dispersed and hair dropped to normal black. Just before he was away from the audience' sight, he froze as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Kyūri!" Beerus called, catching the attention of his student. While his eyes narrowed, his mustered a small grin. "Well done."

Kyūri responded with a respectful nod before leaving elsewhere. The semi-finals were now officially over with only two fighters remaining: himself and Goku. He would gain the honour of battling Son Goku, the legend himself who had saved countless lives and continued to grow stronger. If he could defeat him, he would claim the title of strongest saiyan. This would a battle like none other before.

Chronoa wasn't exactly pleased with this outcome, shaking her head in frustration. "Great, now I only have a fifty-fifty chance of getting my head patroller. I hate you, old man!"

"Don't give me that look!" Elder Kai countered. "That's the student of Lord Beerus himself, a candidate to become the next God of Destruction! He won't lose!"

"And you're forgetting that's Goku," Chronoa reminded. "This is the same mortal who saved the universe on multiple occasions. Heck, he was the first mortal to obtain Ultra Instinct! How can you be so certain Kyūri will win?!"

Elder Kai shrugged. "Pure chance, I suppose."

Before tension caused another fight between the two, Trunks stepped in. "Let's just all relax here. There's no point trying to decide, all that matters are these two are going to fight one way or another. Now let's just all relax. The match will be soon."

* * *

 **And thus, the semi-finals have concluded and the pathway towards the finals is upon the horizon. Tune in next week for the finals.**


	5. Chapter 5: Finals

**Conton City Tournament**

 **Chapter 5:** **Finals**

 **Hey everyone, back with chapter 5. Decided to publish this chapter earlier than usual. It's past midnight where I live so that counts as a Wednesday update in my eyes. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Until the section of stage was repaired, this allowed the final fighters to rest up and prepare for their battle ahead. Goku and Marra stood together as the semi-finals were at an end. The battle before them confirmed this was an opponent that was not to be underestimated. Admittedly, Goku was excited to fight someone possibly as strong as him.

Marra noted that knowing smile across his face. "Excited?"

"You bet," Goku confirmed. "I can't wait to fight someone as strong as him. I haven't fought someone with that power since Toppo!"

Since the Tournament of Power, Goku had longed for the opportunity to fight someone possessing God of Destruction energy. While Jiren was far the stronger of the two, he was still a mortal and did not possess the power of a God. He was disappointed that his rematch with Toppo never occurred, especially after he utilised his power and almost defeated them all were it not for Vegeta saving the day. But now, the opportunity had come to pass.

While he daydreamed, Marra turned her head towards the exit of the room, noting the sounds of an approaching person. Unwilling to get in trouble, she placed two fingers against her forehead and prepared to leave. "Looks like your fight will be soon. Don't underestimate him, Goku. I'll be watching."

With a small wink, she bid her farewell and disappeared. Goku followed to where she was facing as a familiar face joined him. No longer alone, the two exchanged knowing looks, both experiencing similar thoughts.

"Good fight out there," Goku praised. "It's got me all tingled up!"

Kyūri rose a small smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, but let's see if you share that enthusiasm in our battle."

His threat only sparked the saiyan's interest further. "Oh yeah? As a student of Beerus, you must be holding back a lot of power!"

"You will see for yourself soon enough," Kyūri warned. "You will see…"

* * *

In less than an hour, the arena was successfully reconstructed thanks to Conton's finest. The crowd were growing restless, the lack of fighting leaving an empty void within. Fortunately, their enthusiasm finally rose as the announce appeared before them.

Donning his microphone once more, Rick greeted the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen and citizens of Conton City! It's time for the final round to begin! Please welcome our finalists: Goku and Kyūri!"

The mentioned contestants emerged from the building, greeted with roars of cheers. Goku admired the support of the crowd, reminiscing old times from his childhood. As for his opponent, Kyūri seemed uninterested in pleasing the audience, simply eager to get this over with. Before long, they were positioned on the stage and stood within their respective sides.

"Welcome!" Rick greeted. "Congratulations on both of you for making it to the finals! One of will take the championship and position of head time patroller. The same rules as before apply, are you ready?!"

Goku nodded softly. "Let's do it."

Kyūri didn't respond, but hinted he acknowledged the rules.

Satisfied, Rick jumped out of the stage and stepped outside the protective barrier, unwilling to risk his life standing so close anymore. He smiled and raised his hand once more. "Begin!"

The final match bad begun, everyone was on the edge of their seats in participation. Grasping his hands tightly, Goku took up his signature stance and prepared to fight. As for his opponent, Kyūri merely stood with his arms crossed and eyed narrowed. Neither saiyan had yet to power up to one of their transformations, uncertain if they would need to without testing their abilities first.

Goku made the first move, roaring as he charged towards forwards at Kyūri who spun away, forcing Goku's first punch to swing on empty air. The other saiyan struck back and Goku smacked his arm away, jumping into the air and throwing a roundhouse kick at Kyūri's head.

Kyūri leapt out of the way, recovering off the ground behind him and spread his hands, firing a small energy blast from the palm of his hands. Goku twisted and spun in the air to avoid the sudden blast, narrowly missing a graze to his shoulder. While distracted, Kyūri took advantage, charging forward and landing a direct him in the stomach, slipping past his defences and catapulting him out of the arena.

Caught off guard, Goku fell out of the ring before thrusting his hands downwards and releasing a minor energy blast, using the extra momentum to push himself away from the ground. Few seconds later and he may have hit the ground and forced to accept elimination so soon. Performing multiply flips mid-air, he landed gracefully upon the stage, immediately raising his arms in defence.

Kyūri ceased his offensive for now, crossing his arms with a satisfied expression. "Not bad at all."

Goku grinned to his comment. "You're really good. We could have used you in our team once."

Kyūri scoffed. "I am the student of Beerus, the potential God of Destruction. I will surpass you in every way, Son Goku, I will never fail. I possess a power beyond your knowledge."

"Now you're beginning to sound like Vegeta," Goku noted. "But I like your enthusiasm. I once fought a mortal stronger than a God of Destruction. Anyone can be surpassed with enough training."

"If you insist," Kyūri said. "Now let's get on with business."

Goku nodded and charged forward, throwing two spin kicks. Kyūri dodged away, touching down upon the stage before launching upwards and double-kicking the older saiyan away.

Without warning, Kyūri raised his hand and unleashed a blast from his God of Destruction's anger, forcing more power into his attack. Goku was forced to endure the attack, the sudden, violent detonation of ki shook the ground for miles around, forming a huge cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared, revealing Goku, the top half of his gi torn, both arms held over his face in a crisscross pattern. He breathed out slowly, lowering his arms from in front of his face. Grasping his damaged gi, he ripped off the top part of his clothing, revealing only his blue undershirt underneath.

Forced to take this fight more serious, his flamed into Super Saiyan before he rushed at Kyūri. Just as he reached his opponent, Kyūri lashed out with his fist, but it cut through an afterimage. Goku appeared behind a shocked Kyūri and punched him clean through the air. Goku appeared behind him again, but this time Kyūri was ready.

Goku threw a quick punch, but Kyūri blocked with his forearm, reaching out with his free hand and grabbing a hold of his opponent before slamming his knee into his stomach, followed with throwing him towards the ground. Goku remained in disbelief that his Super Saiyan form couldn't surpass his opponent's base form.

Enraged, Goku's aura flamed as he charged forward Kyūri completely by surprise as his foot buried itself in the saiyan's face, throwing him backwards. He continued madly attacking, releasing a combination of powerful blows. Utilising his martial arts skins, Goku unleashed a combo of strikes, jabbing two fists into his face, a strong strike to the head that knocked his opponent off balance. Following this, he uppercut Kyūri, slammed his fist into his stomach to wind him, kneeing him under his chin and then ending with a sharp kick to his stomach.

To conclude, he charged a small blast and shoved an energy ball into Kyūri's chest and blasting him into the ground. He raced down towards Kyūri, prepared to continue his attack. Kyūri finally reacted, grabbing Goku's wrist in one hand and hurling him away. Goku bumped and skidded painfully along the stage as Frieza Kyūri, dusting himself off from that previous attack. Admittedly, those previous attacks hurt like a hell, small bruises beginning to form under his gi.

Goku recovered, holding one arm over his injured torso. Exhaling, he dropped from his Super Saiyan form to save energy. "You're powerful. I can't take this lightly anymore."

"And what will you do?" Kyūri taunted. "Use your God powers?"

Goku chuckled as he lowered his arm, wiping small drip of blood from his mouth. "Let me show you a power that surpasses that of Super Saiyan God."

Clutching his hands, his power begun rising once more, energy whirling round him until blocks of energy begun to cover him whole. However, the area no longer shook or damaged the environment, perfect energy control giving him the ability to maintain this. The blocks of energy cracked and broke away, revealing his form to the max power.

His hair was now in a shade of blue while spiking up, resembling that of a normal Super Saiyan. His eyes blended blue while his physical appearance remained the same. A vibrant, fiery and cyan blue aura surrounded him, a calm mind allowing him to sustain the form gently as the occasional dazzling and small sparkling particles of energy travelling upwards. This was no longer a Super Saiyan God, this was a power beyond that.

This was Super Saiyan Blue.

The form that far surpassed any previous transformation. Goku examined his form, noting it had been sometime since he last used this power. Now, he had the opportunity to use this form once more.

Marra was in awe to the transformation, certain there was no other power beyond a God, yet here it was. "Incredible…"

Kyūri observed him curiously, unfazed by the power before him. "Super Saiyan Blue. Impressive. Suppose we should keep it even."

Without hesitation, the alluring and calm aura of blue surrounded Kyūri, hair spiking as he transformed into his own form. Both saiyans were now at their peak, preparing for the final battle. Within this form, stamina was consumed far faster than the previous forms, forcing the contestants to fight more serious before the form experienced.

The real fight starts now.

Goku made the first move and charged, his aura pulsing to life in bright blue flares of energy. He threw the first punch, but Kyūri retreated, avoiding it and struck back with his fist. Goku ducked under it, sweeping under Kyūri's legs to try and trip him up, missing as Kyūri jumped over his attack, kicking off of Goku's face with both feet. Goku fell back, pain rushing to his face, but he pushed his ki to the maximum, righting himself. Rushing back into the fight, he feinted low and Kyūri fell for it. Grabbing Kyūri's head in both hands, Goku rammed his knee into the saiyan's face.

Kyūri growled, his own blue aura flaring up as he thrashed around blindly. Goku jumped back to avoid his flailing opponent, but Kyūri soon returned to his senses and the battle.

They traded blows with rapid precision, Kyūri had the advantage in sheer power and speed, his training for Beerus combined with hidden power gave him this advantage. This wasn't placing him on good odds with winning this battle. With the power of Super Saiyan Blue, this also placed both fighters on close par.

Kyūri messed up a block, allowing Goku's fist to drive into his stomach. Kyūri gasped, but quickly countered, knocking Goku to the ground with a sweep of his leg. Goku grimaced as he rolled away from Kyūri's follow-up. He sprung to his feet and Kyūri overbalanced trying to hit him. Goku landed behind Kyūri, landing a kick to his back. He tried to follow up, but Kyūri yelled in rage, his aura exploding outwards and bowling Goku over.

They stood facing each other again, Goku gawking in disbelief at how a saiyan was strong enough to give him a run for his money. Nevertheless, he remained excited that he'd found such a challenging opponent. Before long, Kyūri charged forward with his fists raised, following with a combination of attacks.

Goku kicked away from his attacker, landing upon the stage with both feet and shaking his head to clear the dizziness. He ducked as Kyūri swung at him, grabbing Kyūri by his arm and throwing him into the ground. Growling, Kyūri launched himself back up at Goku, who sidestepped and knocked Kyūri away with a backhand.

Kyūri breathed deeply, then let out a low growl. He suddenly seemed to grow a little taller as his body filled out, his hair standing up on end and changing to a dark purple colour very briefly. Goku charged Kyūri from the side, but the other fighter just grabbed him right out of the air, throwing him back up into the ground. As he charged to hit his opponent, his stomach met Goku's elbow in mid-air, flooring him once more.

Recovering, Kyūri groaned as he brushed off his opponent's attack. However, he was surprised to see Goku was nowhere in sight, completely out of his sight. Confused, he concentrated on his opponent's energy source, but could no longer feel his presence. Until now. As Goku's energy sprung to life, he turned in horror to witness the saiyan standing a mere foot away, Kamehameha charged between his palms.

Thanks to Instant Transmission and the perfect energy control of Blue, Goku successfully caught him off guard and threw his arms forward, unleashing the signature attack. "HAAA!"

The blue energy blast consumed Kyūri, who had raised his arms at the final second in a desperate attempt to block. His blast was powerful, shaking the whole arena and even partially damaging the protective barrier itself. Within a few seconds, Goku ceased his attack and allowed the energy wave to disperse before he caused collateral damage.

As the smoke cleared, Kyūri stood before him, arms heavily scorched and gi torn. The power of Super Saiyan Blue had prevented full damage, but not enough to brush off as a mere lucky shot. Had he reacted a few seconds later, that blast may have finished off. Unamused, Kyūri narrowed his eyes towards the older saiyan, a stern expression followed.

"That was certainly a close hit," Whis noted. "Any later and your student may have lost, my Lord."

Beerus shrugged, but the look in his eyes hinted he was concerned to an extent. "His fighting technique is impressive, but another mistake like that may have cost him the match. And that would make me very unhappy, Whis."

Kyūri grasped his torn gi, displeased that robes gifted to him from Beerus himself was damaged. "That was a mistake."

"It's over, Kyūri," Goku warned. "I could have hurt you with that last attack, just stay down and- "

"Silence," Kyūri commanded, his voice grew sinister and serious. Grasping his torn gi, he ripped it away and tossed it out of the stage, revealing his bulky and large, muscular appearance. "You wanted to know why I was the student of Beerus? Allow me to show you a power far beyond Super Saiyan God."

Clutching his hands tightly, his Super Saiyan Blue dropped and he reverted back to his base form. However, a purple aura begun to surround him, leaving a perplexed Goku to stumble back. Was this a new Super Saiyan form he had yet to discover? A form that surpassed even Super Saiyan Blue? Goku was certain Blue was the limit to their power, but then again, he thought the same of Super Saiyan 2.

Kyūri's body shook with power as cracks began to appear across the stage. His whole body changed as his muscles bulged outwards, his limbs began to thicken, and the bluish light that crackled up and down his changing form became purple. Kyūri's cry intensified as he tried to achieve total concentration on his transformation. He shot upwards, his height almost doubling, still increasing as he bulked up, each limb the size of his previous form's whole body.

Goku stared up at Kyūri's new form, shivering as he realised the task that lay ahead of him. Anyone can see that he's gotten physically stronger, but his ki's increased too. Eventually, the atmosphere calmed and there stood Kyūri, his skin darkened with while he a purple aura surrounded him, muscles now increased and more detailed. No longer was this the average saiyan.

This was his God of Destruction power.

Beerus grinned as he witnessed the change of battle, admiring the flaming aura of his destructive energy. "Excellent."

"Whoa!" Goku gasped as he took a step backwards. "I haven't seen power like this since Toppo!"

"This is the power of a God of Destruction," Kyūri spoke, his voice deepened and sterner than before. "I haven't used this form in a battle before. Guess it will be a new experience for us both."

Undeniably, this was going to be a tough fight, but Goku simply couldn't contain his excitement. He raised a grin once more and took up a stance, accepting the challenge before him. Without hesitation, his blue aura powered up as he lunged into the fight. "Let's do this!"

He took a step forward, but Kyūri moved faster than he could follow, instantly appearing in front of Goku and kicking him into the air. Goku recovered spinning to face Kyūri, but the saiyan was gone, now in the air behind him and as Goku tried to counter, Kyūri hammered him to the ground with both fists.

Goku struggled to push himself up, but too late as Kyūri landed hard on his back, driving Goku into the ground with his feet. Kyūri hopped away, standing a couple of feet from his downed opponent. Goku gasped for air, pulling himself to a crouch, then jumped up and away. Kyūri followed him closely.

Desperate to buy himself sometime, Goku threw his hand back and charged an energy sphere in between his palm. He threw his hand forward and released the energy sphere, unleashing a Full Power Energy Wave.

The student of Beerus stood firm, not bothering to dodge. At the last moment, he swung one hand, knocking the beam out of its path and launching it into the barrier. Kyūri smiled slowly, almost as if he was taunting the saiyan. Refusing to give up, he charged once more with his fist stretched bac.

Kyūri dodged his lunge with ease, knocking Goku away with an uppercut. As Goku charged once more, he landed a successful punch Kyūri. However, his eyes widened as Kyūri tanked the hit without so much as flinching. He spun around in the air, delivering a roundhouse kick to Goku's side that made him cry out as he tumbled away again. Kyūri pursued him, knocking him further up into the air and then back down to the ground in a cloud of dust. Goku rolled over onto his back, struggling to stay conscious.

Groaning, he stumbled to his feet, slouched over as Kyūri descended upon the stage, arms crossed with a satisficed expression. "It's over, Son Goku."

Though his body was in anguish and stamina draining from his Blue form, Goku mustered the strength to stand upright, clutching his hands tightly. "No way. I'm not done yet."

In response, Kyūri outstretched his right arm, fingers tightened, and thumb rested within his hand. With a simple mutter, he unleashed one of the deadliest and powerful attacks of all the universes. "Hakai."

Everyone's eyes widened at the energy of destruction orb approached the defenceless saiyan. This attack was deadly, capable of erasing a person's existence. Though Kyūri controlled his power to prevent erasing his foe, this was going to hurt, a lot.

Chronoa fought the urge to applaud, revealed it was finally coming to an end. "It's over."

Goku breathed, closing his eyes as the whole world slowed down, the purple orb approaching him. He had only one chance to escape, one chance to turn the tables around and obtain victory. It was risky, especially after his power was considerably drained after receiving those power blows. The draining stamina of Super Saiyan Blue didn't help either.

As the blast closed towards him, Goku's eyes snapped open and he bellowed loud. "KAIO-KEN!"

A second after his roar, an aura of red placed around his blue aura, creating a double aura. Raising his hand, his doubled power boost allowed him to swat away the energy of destruction. The Hakai collided against the protective barrier, disintegrating it from its existence and leaving the audience vulnerable.

Goku snarled as the Kaio-ken aura manifested violently, shifting and jagged while the Super Saiyan Blue aura maintained a gentle, flame contour. The energy aura is so intense that Goku's blue hair appeared lighter than normal, his skin illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a dark shade of pink, affecting his clothing as his bright orange clothing darkened red.

Kyūri stepped back, surprised by the sudden increase of power. Even with the God of Destruction power, he was slightly concerned to see Goku may be able to fight him on par. "What is that?"

Goku's grinned return, his voice slightly strained from the intense power. "Good old Kaio-ken. A little trick I learned a long time ago. With the power of Super Saiyan Blue, I can use both my God power and this technique simultaneously. Took a while to master it, but as you can see, the payoff is great."

"Blast that saiyan!" Chronoa cursed. "Just once you'd think he would lose a fight!"

Kyūri studied his power, sensing his increased power. If this was just a fraction of what he was capable of, who knows what else he was hiding? Could this form possibly surpass his power? Refusing to risk this, Kyūri had to act now before his form burned out. Growling, his flaming energy of destruction fired up as he charged once more.

To match his speed, Goku pushed his form further as he too charged. "Kaio-ken times TEN!"

With the saiyans powered their max, they ran with rapid speed, their increased strength creating large small dents within the stage, their auras flaming as with a burning sensation.

Raising his hands, Goku blasted a small beam towards Kyūri, who it deflected away. He thrust a swarm of energy in response. Goku dodged the swam as they closed in and exchanged punches into the other, delivering powerful blows that created large shockwaves, further damaging the stage around them. Kyūri ducked to void his fist and countered by kicking him backwards.

Goku stumbled and swiftly raised both hands, firing Twin Dragon Shot balls toward his foe. Kyūri roared as he pushed through both balls, charging forward before throwing himself forward legs first. He grasped both legs against Goku's neck, restraining him before throwing him to the ground. Goku recovered and slammed two fists into his foe's stomach. Before the third strike, Kyūri raised his foot and kicked him strong against his head. He spun mid-air and kicked him to the ground stomach first. To continue, he grabbed him by the leg and spun around once, throwing him into air.

Following suit, Kyūri followed him to the sky, the stage beneath them became shorter overtime as they ascended, growing more distant as they reached the limit of the sky. With the barrier destroyed, there was nothing holding them back.

"They're going high!" Chronoa noted, hand rested above her eyes.

"Hey, announcer!" Elder Kai called. "Is this against the rules?"

Rick adjusted his sunglasses, lost in the moment for a brief time until he snapped from his trance. "Uhhh, no. They're not touching the ground so neither one is out of bounds. Guess we just have to wait until they come back down!"

The saiyans remained airborne as they stared each other down, no doubt preparing their own attack. Without exchanging a single word, they approached and begun exchanging a serious of blows in rapid speed, all while they slowly descended towards the ground. Their enhanced power from their respective forms allowed them to move with incredible speed, impossible for the untrained eye to see their fighting, moving so fast that it appeared they were barely moving.

While Goku remained focused upon breaking through, Kyūri's mind begun to wonder. He was a saiyan, the mightiest race of the universe while he trained to become the next God of a Destruction. He could not lose, he would not lose, not today, not tomorrow, never again.

Fuelling on his determination, Kyūri's rage briefly strengthened his power, allowing to land a direct kick Goku's stomach, catching the saiyan off guard. Following his attack, he clutched both hands together and slammed them against his head, knocking him towards the ground. One more hit, one final strike was all he needed to end this battle. If he could land this strike, Goku would fall too quickly to stop in time and be declared a ring out.

He charged towards the defenceless saiyan, one hand raised back to finish this fight. "It's over now!"

As the distance between closed, Goku suddenly spun upright, placing his hands close to his face with fingers spread over his eye. He clutched his eyes tight as he bellowed the name of the technique. "SOLAR FLARE!"

From his palm, a powerful white light to fired out. Kyūri, unexpecting this sudden strike, endured the blast full. He screamed as his eyes burned, placing both hands tightly against his face. "I can't see! You bastard!"

With his opponent blinded, this gave Goku the opportunity to end this once and for all. He flipped around and slammed his leg against Kyūri, knocking him towards the ground. Refusing to allow any more space, he cupped his hands and charged one final time. "Ka…Me…"

In a matter of seconds, Kyūri recovered his sight just in time to see he was close towards the stage. Spinning around, he watched in horror as Goku's signature attack charged between his palm, growing with every second. This wasn't a mere energy wave, this was the God Kamehameha. Combined with the power of Blue and Kaio-ken, this was going to be a big one. "Ha…Me…"

Unable to run at such a close range, Kyūri stood his ground. If he moved, Goku would more than likely utilise Instant Transmission to catch him off guard. There wasn't enough time to charge forward either or charge an attack of his own. Out of options, he raised both hands and challenged his opponent. "COME ON!"

Goku's voice roared across the sky as he threw his arms forward, unleashing the large energy wave with small traces of the Kaio-ken filling its power. "HAAAAAA!"

The large Kamehameha blasted towards the ground, it's blinding light filling the area in a shadow of blue. Without the protective barrier to shield them, the audience filled with panic as they prepared to run away from the damage, but some remained seated. Even if they ran, an attack like that would more than likely damage everything within a two-mile radius.

Kyūri thrust his arms forward and sustained enough power to catch the wave, albeit with some effort. He growled as the soaring energy filled his body with warmth, his arms straining from containing such a powerful attack. Charging his Energy of Destruction power, he manifested two orbs together and shoved them into the energy wave.

Despite his superior advantage now, Goku's expression dropped as his beam was slowly pushed towards him. The Energy of Destruction was far more powerful than he anticipated, enough to possible disintegrate his attack. In a matter of seconds, Kyūri slowly used the orbs as a barrier to push through Goku's wave.

Goku had only one more trick to utilise. "Kaio-ken! TIMES TWENTY!"

His red aura flamed up more, increased his power significantly. Channelling most of his inner power towards his attack, the Kamehameha strengthened and overpowered his opponent once more.

Kyūri, despite his incredible power at his disposal, was unable to strength his defensive. The energy wave overwhelmed his destructive energy and pushed him towards the ground. His screams echoed throughout the arena as he slammed against the stage, the wave of energy plummeting hard against his body.

Chronoa hung on for dear life, grasping tightly against her chair. "Are you happy now?!"

"Don't start!" Elder Kai exclaimed.

The impact shook the arena once more, filling the area with blinding blue light while the shockwaves of energy pushed an unsettling feeling towards the audience. Goku did not let up, maintaining hold over his attack. Though firing an energy wave from his height had proven dangerous in the past, the perfect control of Super Saiyan Blue shook off this concern.

With one final push, he released his attack and exhaled heavily, no doubt deprived of energy. He descended through the smoke, landing upon the partially destroyed stage. The Kaio-ken aura dispersed to avoid consuming the extra power as he stood over his foe. There, Kyūri appeared on his hands and knees, painting with exhaustion. His God of Destruction Mode no longer remained, deprived of any energy to sustain the transformation.

Between pants, he lifted his head up towards his conqueror. "How…Did…You…Get…Such…Power…Without…God…of…Destruction…energy?"

Goku shrugged. "I trained really hard."

"Funny," Kyūri scoffed.

From the stands, Beerus was displeased to see his fallen student, the candidate to become his successor kneeling before a weaker foe. With a small growl, he leaned back disappointed. "Perhaps I have been too lenient with him."

Mustering a small sigh, Goku raised his hand to finish his opponent. "Good match, Kyūri. You fought well, but there's no shame in losing. I'm sorry, I wish things-ARGH!"

Kyūri's eyes widened in horror as a single Death Beam burned through Goku's torso, forcing the saiyan out of his Super Saiyan Blue form. Gasping in both shock and pain, he collapsed, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Though his mind was in chaos with many thoughts racing around, this situation bought a sense of déjà vu.

"Son Goku is down!" Rick exclaimed, narrowing his eyes towards the source of that attack.

Chronoa gasped. "Oh no."

Ascending within the air, a familiar frost demon growled as he lowered his hand towards his next target. "You dare to eliminate me! The great Hadasamuidesu! You will pay for your insolence!"

The audience gasped in terror, fear paralyzed their every step. The only two members present who remained calm was the God of Destruction himself and his attendant.

"Oh dear, it seems Hadasamuidesu wasn't happy with his defeat," Whis sighed.

"So, it seems," Beerus agreed. "He is very brave or foolish."

Adrenaline fuelled Kyūri's desire to fight as he stood, narrowly missing another Death Beam aimed towards his face. Roaring, he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, unable to achieve any God states without exhausting himself further.

"Hadasamuidesu, stop this!" Kyūri demanded. "Surrender now or you're going to pay!"

Meanwhile, Trunks swiftly donned his sword and prepared to join the fight ahead. He stopped briefly to speak with his superiors. "Supreme Kai, get everyone out of here! I'll help Kyūri!"

Chronoa nodded. "Right. Come on, old man!"

In response to his threat, Hadasamuidesu chuckled. "Ho-Ho-Ho! Is that a fact? Perhaps it's time I stopped playing around and show you the true power of my species!"

Hadasamuidesu widened his stance, his hands gripping tightly as energy erupted around him. The dust around him blasted outwards in every direction and greeted his teeth to take a deep breath. A large aura of yellow surrounded him as he suddenly stood straight and tall as his torso expanded upward by nearly a foot. His chest plating bulged outwards with energy and the armoured plates above his shoulders stood in arches away from his body. He tightened the muscles in his legs as rippled with new power, expanding and causing him to gain another foot in height.

Trunks, never one to take chances, immediately rushed towards his opponent with his trusty sword raised. His weapon almost collided, but the sheer aura of energy alone blasted him away. Unable to slow himself down, he smashed through one of the walls, out of the fight and out of action. Unwilling to risk the same move, Kyūri waited and reverted back to his base form, buying some time to recover his energy.

Chronoa flew across the stage as she gestured the audience towards the newest exist, stopping at a familiar face. "Lord Beerus, a little help here!"

"Why would I do that?" Beerus inquired. "It's not my fight."

"You can't be serious!" Chronoa exclaimed. "If the Time Nest gets caught in the explosion, then all of history itself is erased!"

Still unfazed, Beerus continued eating into his ice-cream. "The situation is handled, there's no need to get involved. If perchance he defeats my student, then I may consider it, but for now, I'm going to sit here and eat my pudding. Do you have a problem with that?"

Chronoa bit her tongue, realising there was no convincing him otherwise. If he considered this a chance for his student to redeem himself, then he would not intervene. For now, Chronoa continued helping the others to safety.

Finally, the aura died down and revealed Hadasamuidesu, now several inches taller to the point he towered over Kyūri. His body and armour changed from dark black to a glowing golden colour with hints of purple, his eyes darkened with red and the brow edges becoming visibly distinct. His muscles now bulked slightly larger than his Final Form. Grinning, Hadasamuidesu unleashed a dense, flaming golden aura.

He gestured both arms forward mockingly. "Allow me to present to you my true power…Golden Hadasamuidesu."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun. The finals have concluded and Hadasamuidesu has returned to exact his revenge. Stay tuned for the grand final next week. It's gonna be a blast!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vengeful Desperation

**Conton City Tournament**

 **Chapter 6: Vengeful Desperation**

 **Well, this is it, the final chapter to this story. I know some of you were probably expecting more, but this was always intended to be a short story. Think of it as a DLC for Xenoverse. Enjoy the final chapter and I'll see you next time.**

* * *

Everyone's mouths dropped in awe as the powerful frost demon ascended both them, arms raised and challenging anyone who would dare to strike. By now, most of the arena had evacuated, only those very brave or with a death wish. His was beyond his previous form, surpassing even that of Super Saiyan Blue. How could any of them hope to take him down? Goku was down, Kyūri was exhausted and the other fighters had since left after their eliminations.

Despite this injury, Goku mustered the strength to stand, arm clutched tightly around his injury. He gritted his teeth hard, body trembling from anguish. "You…You can transform Golden?! I didn't know you could do that!"

Hadasamuidesu chuckled in amusement. "Foolish Saiyan, I could write a book on what you don't know."

"Hadasamuidesu, stop this!" Chronoa demanded. "You're a time patroller, this is not your destiny!"

His attention shifted towards the Supreme Kai, raising his arm with his index finger pointed threateningly. "I do as I please. Bang."

From the tip of his finger, another Death Beam shot forward towards the defences Kai, who screamed in horror and covered her eyes. The blast made impact, but not with its original target. Opening her eyes, Chronoa was astonished to see she had moved a good twenty feet away without intention.

Initial confused, her surprise changed from that to relief as a familiar assassin stood beside her. "Hit!"

Her saviour nodded and took the sky in preparation to fight. Meanwhile, Trunks recovered from his minor injury and ascended into the air as well, changing into his Super Saiyan 2 form along the way. Finally, Kyūri mustered enough power to join them as well, though not enough to sustain a useful transformation for now. Three opponents surrounded him and were ready to fight.

"This ends now, Hadasamuidesu!" Trunks warned.

Chuckling once more, Hadasamuidesu raised his arms and waved his hands back mockingly. "You're all fools if you think you can stop me! Come on!"

Together, the trio charged forward from all directions, intending to strike simultaneously to take down the frost demon. They closed in and struck, but now he was prepared. Hadasamuidesu jolted both hands and caught the fists of Trunks and Hit. Kyūri charged from the front, only to be knocked away as Hadasamuidesu spun and whacked his tail against his face, knocking him towards the ground.

With a light tug, he threw Trunks and Hit towards the ground, the latter knocked through a part of the building. Trunks recovered just before he collided against the ground, launching towards his foe. With his sword raised, he swung in rapid succession, his ascended form enhanced his speed, but nowhere near enough for Hadasamuidesu to see through his attacks.

Calmly dodging with both hands placed behind his back, he dodged Trunk's attacks with little effort. As Trunks threw his sword down from above, Hadasamuidesu raised a single finger and blocked his sword, leaving the stunned half-saiyan in awe. With a small grin raised, he slammed his fist against Trunk's stomach, winding him with such a blow.

He tumbled over and clutched his stomach, the breath literally knocked out of him. Raising two fingers, he flicked the young fighter away, smashing into the ground. The impact combined with the previous blow forced Trunks out of his ascended form, leaving him to lay within the crater. In less than a moment, Hadasamuidesu dispatched three legendary fighters with ease.

"HADA!"

Snapping his head to the side, the familiar saiyan stood upon the destroyed stage, panting with exhaustion. Only Kyūri remained as their final fighter now, it was down to him to end this. Clutching his hands together once more, he powered as much energy as he could spare into a single attack. "Ka…Me…"

Hadasamuidesu growled and threw his arm forwards, his index finger raised as he gathered energy. Seconds later, a spark of energy begun to grow to the size of a boulder, black and purple energy sparkling overpoweringly. Commonly, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. "You want to play that game!? Here! Taste my DEATH BALL!"

Kyūri frowned, pushing out his threats and slowly charged the legendary attack between his palm. It was all or nothing, he had to send this with a single attack. "Ha…Me…"

With a mighty throw, the Death Ball left his palm and homed in towards his target. Unable to gather any more energy, Kyūri thrust his arms forward and unleashed his attack. "HAAAA!"

His beam clashed against the ball of energy, shaking the whole arena from the tremendous amount of power. Not close to a stalemate, the Death Ball was beginning to overtake his Kamehameha, no matter how much power he placed. His base form against the Golden Hadasamuidesu given him no chance of winning. Even if he sustained enough power to turn Blue, even then the odds were not in his favour.

"I can't lose!" Kyūri roared. "I will not lose! I won't let you WIN!"

"You cannot defeat me!" Hadasamuidesu countered as he thrust one hand forward and applied more power to his ball. "DIE!"

Kyūri tried desperately to hold back the attack, but it was slowly approaching with nothing he could do. If he let go, there was no time to move in his state. If he held on, the Death Ball would eventually overthrow his attack and consume him whole. In his base form, he stood no chance of surviving such an attack. No one was available to assist him too, including his mentors sitting nearby.

This was the end.

Kyūri closed his eyes and prepared to accept his fate. If this was his destiny, then so be it. He exhaled and felt the Death Ball beginning to approach, the scorching energy brushing against his flesh. His arms tired from the battle against Goku, placing more strain on them the more he tried to fight back. His acceptance suddenly changed to confusion as new energy source appeared to his right, followed with a hand placed against his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," Marra apologised as she placed her index and middle finger against her forehead. "Ready to beat this bastard?"

Admittedly, Kyūri never expected anyone to have saved his bacon like this. Teamwork was never his strongest feat, always feeling his allies were more a burden than assistance, yet here was another fighter weaker than he and ready to help. For that, he was grateful. He smiled to her assistance. "Let's do it."

Hadasamuidesu grinned as the Death Ball finally closed in, consuming his foes whole and killing two birds with one stone. To his horror, the allegedly victims suddenly disappeared from his sight, forcing his Death Ball to vaporize a section of the stage instead. "What?! Where did they go?!"

Their energy returned, sensing their presence right behind him. He turned around at the last second, receiving a double blow to the face from their respective left and right fists. He stumbled mid-air, but not enough to deter him from their combined attack. Calmly brushing his face, he narrowed both eyes towards the saiyans before him. "Clever trick, but you won't catch my off guard like that again."

"Don't get cocky," Kyūri warned. "I know of the Golden form's weakness. You'll eventually burn through more power than your body can sustain."

As opposed to growing nervous, he instead laughed towards their pathetic attempts of a threat. "Ho-Ho-Ho. Do you really think I didn't conjure that weakness? I could stay in this form longer than your Super Saiyan Blue! Allow me to demonstrate the true power of my Golden Form."

Preparing to end this quickly, Kyūri charged forward with his fist stretched back. As he moved halfway, a powerful kick from frost demon sent him flying through the air. He recovered with a back flip as Marra stepped forward to take his place.

Transforming into her God form, Marra utilised her powers to charge and begun her attack, her energy raised extraordinary. With great power she could never have witnessed coming, Hadasamuidesu blasted her with ease with a small energy wave, knocking her into a nearby building. He prepared to follow, but that's when a new voice joined them.

"Masenko!"

Shifting around, he swatted away the yellow beam before raising his hand to blast him away in a similar fashion. The half-saiyan raised both hands and countered with his own. Their energy locked midway, but the power difference between them gave Trunks no chance of winning like this.

"You truly are a fool, Trunks," Hadasamuidesu criticised his efforts to stop him.

With ease, Hadasamuidesu pushed him to the ground, slamming with great power. As Trunks fell face down, Hadasamuidesu prepared to finish him off with a blast of energy, only for another familiar face to block him once more. Kyūri stood in front, now within his Super Saiyan form as he deflected the blast with ease.

While distracted with Kyūri, Marra swiftly charged a small energy blast and launched it forward, intending to catch him off guard. Hadasamuidesu was forced to duck to avoid her blast, allowing Kyūri to return his own energy blast, igniting the frost demon for a couple of seconds before knocking him backwards.

Attempting to finish him before he recovered, Marra thrust her hands backwards and charged the signature energy wave between her palm. "Kamehameha!"

She unleashed the blue beam forward, sustaining the form enough to deter him. Despite her close range and switch attack, she missed after Hadasamuidesu rolled out of the way. Dropping her wave, she charged forward and threw her fist forward to which he dodged before kicking her backwards. Jolting his hand outwards, he caught the fist of Kyūri before throwing him away with a sharp kick.

Marra returned and threw another strike, only for Hadasamuidesu catch her wrist within his hand, slowly applying pressure until she could no longer tolerate the pain and deterred her from fighting. She groaned as the bones beneath her wrist begun to crack, no doubt in the process of breaking from his superior strength. Even her Super Saiyan God power couldn't protect her from this.

Desperate, Marra raised her free hand and punched him against the face hard, but he did not let go. In retaliation, Hadasamuidesu kicked her in the torso before tossing her away. As she landed, Hadasamuidesu threw his finger forward and unleashed a barrage of blasts from his Emperor's Death Beam, firing multiple beams towards his opponent.

Marra rapidly sidestepped in multiple directions to dodge he beams. Though her God powers enhanced her speed to avoid the lethal blasts, a few of them scorched against her body. She groaned in anguish as they created many sharp cuts against her body. At this rate, she would tire out and then a lethal beam would piece through her.

"Now you understand," Hadasamuidesu chuckled as applied more power. "The true power of my Golden Form. You will be the first to die by my hand in many years."

Still forced to endure such a punishment, Marra continued to cry out as Hadasamuidesu tortured her with his Emperor's Death Beam. Her flesh was beginning to burn up, smoke emitting from her body and shredding small parts of her trench coat. Hadasamuidesu smirked as he prepared to finish her, but a sudden great pain distracted him from his thoughts, incredible blow hitting his stomach.

Relieved the pain had ceased, Marra raised her head in confusion. That was until she realized her saviour was no other than the assassin himself, who had distracted Hadasamuidesu. Hit thrust one hand forward and utilised his Time-Skip to land a Flash Skewer, striking hard against his face. Hadasamuidesu stumbled, dropping his previous attack.

As Hit skipped behind him, he grasped Hadasamuidesu's tail and prepared to throw him off. Seeing right through his Time-Skip, Hadasamuidesu wrapped his tail around the assassin's hand, clutching tightly. With a small thug, he spun and threw the assassin towards the audience stands, knocking him through the seating area.

Kyūri's eyes widened in surprise before his emotions turned into anger. With a roar of might, Kyūri raised both hands and powered up to his ascended form, charging forward and striking him in the stomach. Using his new-found strength, Kyūri proceeded to slam Hadasamuidesu against the walls, followed with a strike to the ground.

Though initially caught off guard, Hadasamuidesu recovered as he raised one hand and caught the saiyan by his throat, tightening his fist. Clutching one hand against his throat, Kyūri was forced to endure the attack while Hadasamuidesu had him at his mercy.

With his free hand, Hadasamuidesu raised one finger and placed it against Kyūri's forehead. "This is the end for you, saiyan monkey."

As his were friends remained unconscious and his breath stolen away, Kyūri knew that it was down to him. Mustering his inner strength, Kyūri thrust his arms and legs outwards, creating a powerful aura that sent the frost demon flying into a nearby pillar. Briefly transforming into Super Saiyan God allowed him to break free, but he still could not sustain the transformation for long.

Enraged, Hadasamuidesu charged forward and grasped Kyūri by his foot, dragging him around the arena as he scrapped along the walls. To follow with this, Hadasamuidesu proceeded to toss him up and down, slamming him into every object within sight.

Kyūri's determination against him kept him conscious, giving him the will to continue, but it was not enough. Before long, Kyūri endured all he could before Hadasamuidesu slammed him into the ground directly next to Goku, finally slipping off into unconsciousness. With no other foe to oppose him, Hadasamuidesu intended to finish them right now, starting with the two saiyans before him.

Meanwhile, Marra remained half-conscious from the previous attack, she pushed herself up and recognised the familiar face of the frost demon approaching her allies. Her strength had not recovered enough to continue fighting yet. The pain she had endured had done more damage than she predicated.

Raising one hand with a finger extended, intending to take them out with a single blow. "You are not worth any final words."

"Big Bang ATTACK!"

Quickly turning, Hadasamuidesu snapped his head to the side as a powerful energy sphere hurled towards him. This blasted exploded enormously upon contact, engulfing the frost demon in a huge mushroom cloud. The fighters averted the gaze towards the prince saiyan as he ascended above the hair, arms crossed disappointed.

"Vegeta," Marra greeted. "Thanks."

The prince huffed as he stood over the defeated Goku, nudging him with one foot. "Even after all this time, you still let your guard down. You will always be a fool, Kakarot."

"Not now…Vegeta," Goku responded, lying against the ground with one arm still clutched around his injury. "A senzu bean would really hit the spot right now."

"Too bad I'm not carrying any," Vegeta responded, narrowing his eyes towards the various fighters. "If this is all I have to work with, so be it. All of you, get up! Are you so quick to give up on a fight?"

"Speak for yourself," Marra responded while throwing away her damaged trench coat once more. "He's on a whole different league to us, we need to fight him together."

As she spoke, Goku lifted his hand and grasped Kyūri's. Slowly, be begun transferring as much ki as he could spare, unwilling to kill himself from lack of energy. In a matter of seconds, Kyūri felt his strength replenish, injuries sustaining and pain dispersing. Exhaling, he jumped to his feet and examined his body.

"That's all I can spare," Goku warned. "Now go and beat him before he comes back."

Nodding, Kyūri thanked him for sparing his energy and prepared to continue fighting. "Thank you. Now you better get to safety, we'll take him from here."

Happy to leave the fight in their hands, Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and locked onto the Supreme Kai of Time's ki. Without hesitation, he vanished from sight, unwilling to stay if it meant becoming a burden.

Meanwhile, Hit assisted Trunks, taking his hands to help him stand. "Up. Your fight isn't over yet."

"Thanks," Trunks nodded as he brushed off the debris scattered across his clothing.

The cloud of smoke dispersed, revealing the glowing form of Hadasamuidesu. Despite the powerful attack catching him off guard, the frost demon showed no signs of physical damage at all. Cracking his neck to release tension, he eyed the five warriors before him. "Ahh, one more monkey is ready to die. You certainly are persistent."

"We stand together against you, you son of a bitch," Kyūri said firmly. "You cannot beat us all."

"Oh, but I can," Hadasamuidesu disagreed. "Brainless idiots, you couldn't even beat a motley group of saibamen! Come forth! Who will be the first to die?"

Together, the five fighters stood together before the evil frost demon. Together and ready to destroy this monster, everyone grasped hands and they powered up to maximum. Their combined teamwork created a giant aura of red, blue and purple. Their roars filled the abandoned arena, their determination stronger than ever. From here on, it was all or nothing.

Kyūri, with his returned strength, transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Marra returned to her Super Saiyan God once more. Trunks, who had obtained his own unique form, begun to build up all his power to transform. An aura of gold appeared with a blue glow, emitting particles with blue electricity of lighting, denser than the energy of Super Saiyan 2. His hair spiked up further, taking on a golden form and his muscles bulked up. Finally, his irises and pupils disappeared, leaving his eyes ranging white.

He roared as his power maxed up, successfully transforming into Super Saiyan Anger, the heavy energy and dense weight destroying the rest of the stage. Hit, the only non-saiyan present, could not power up. Utilising his knowledge and the timing of the frost demon's strikes, he improved his knowledge and prepared to increase the length of his Time-Skip.

Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue with ease, but he was not done yet. Growling, he begun to take his power to the next form, pushing towards a form beyond. Roaring, his hair and eyes suddenly darkened further as well as growing further. Light particles appeared within his denser form, the subtle yellow glow from his previous aura dispersed. His muscles increased doubled exceptionally the point of the blood vessels on his forehead became more detail. Finally, his armour darkened as he roared.

Everyone watched in awe as Vegeta successfully transformed into his unique form: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Shinka. A mouthful to pronounce, but unique all the same. Together, the five powered up individuals stood firm against Hadasamuidesu. Despite their numbers and increase of energy, the frost demon remained unfazed.

Narrowing his eyes, he powered up his golden form further. "Come."

 ** _Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze_**  
 ** _Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki_**

Without hesitation, Vegeta allowed his ego to get the better of him as he charged into battle. He swiped his fists in rapid succession, each one landing a lethal and swift blow. As he threw his fist forward, his eyes widened in horror as Hadasamuidesu caught his wrist.

With a small squeeze, he crushed Vegeta's wrist in a similar fashion, forcing him down before he proceeded to knee him in the stomach, followed with a powerful blast that sent the prince flying across the other side of the arena.

Trunks took his turn as he threw his sword forward to which Hadasamuidesu calmly ducked to avoid. He grasped Trunks in a choke hold before tossing him elsewhere. In a matter of seconds, he had disposed of two fighters.

 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru_**  
 ** _Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake_**

Marra forced herself to stay focus as Vegeta and Trunks were dispatched, knowing she couldn't let her guard down for a single second more. Turning, she exchanged looks with Kyūri and Hit. "We'll take him together."

The remaining three charged and attacked Hadasamuidesu simultaneously, attacking in different directions to throw him off guard. Despite their combined attack, they were unable to land a single blow. He was fast, faster than any of them could imagine. Once he grew tired of toying with them, Hadasamuidesu proceeded to blast them away via an energy repulse.

Marra and Kyūri caught their footing while Hit was not so fortunate, dropping to the ground in agony. Refusing to give him space, Kyūri raised his hands and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. Not surprisingly, Hadasamuidesu deflected it with ease, chuckling in amusement as to why Kyūri would try such a foolish attack.

 ** _Deaete ureshii ze sugee yatsu ni_**  
 ** _Oshiete kureru kai ore no tsuyosa wo_**

Then what's when it dawned on him it was a ruse. While blocking Kyūri's attack, Marra swooped in from the right, striking her leg towards him. He foot made contact, knocking him to the side. As he stumbled mid-air, that's when Vegeta charged forward and punched him directly in the face. While he was distracted, Kyūri unleashed minor energy wave.

Acting fast, Hadasamuidesu dropped his guard to avoid their fist, forced to absolve Kyūri's attack. He kicked Marra away as Kyūri blasted him, releasing grunts of pain while doing so. Simultaneously, he ducked a fist from Vegeta's before whacking him away with his tail. Kyūri did not ease him one bit, now using both hands to inflict more damage. Even if this attack would not kill him, any damage they could inflict would give them an advantage.

For a second, it appeared that this attack would finish him off, but he wasn't a powerful demon for a reason. Fuelling on the pain Kyūri caused him and turning it into anger, his power increased dramatically as he attacked Kyūri, using his powers to dominate the saiyan's mind.

 ** _Pawaa zenkai genkai toppa_**  
 ** _Koko kara saki wa kami mo tada pokaan sa_**

The student of Beerus fell, clutching both hands against his head in agony, pain took a hold of his body that left him paralyzed. Hadasamuidesu was not finished by a long shot. He caught up and grasped him by the torso before slamming him into the ground in rapid succession, repeating the same pattern until Kyūri had enough. Roaring, he powered up and kicked his way free.

"Hadasamuidesu!"

Before he could continue fighting his opponent, Trunk's fist came directly towards him. With a frustrated sigh, he unleashed a few Death Beams to which the younger fighter dodged. Trunks caught up and tackled him mid-air. While falling, Kyūri caught up and restrained the frost demon in a full-nelson. Now held in place, Marra and Trunks proceeded to unleash a fury of punches together, inflicting damage without any limitations.

Hadasamuidesu raised his feet and kicked them away before throwing his head backwards to knock Kyūri away. Trunks charged for another attack, but Hadasamuidesu struck first and landed a powerful blow against his face, followed with a powerful energy blast that pushed the half-saiyan towards the ground, exploding upon impact.

 ** _Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze_**  
 ** _Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki_**

Now free, he grabbed the saiyan and tossed him towards the ground, just in time to raise his arm and block an attack from Hit. He kneed the assassin in the stomach before throwing him into Vegeta. The prince pushed him away and advanced, though he was swiftly knocked away from an energy blast.

Marra's will to fight remained strong as she fought Hadasamuidesu alone, her allies subdued from their injuries. She fought well, utilising everything she had learned, but her energy decreased at a fast rate, growing weary despite her training. Hadasamuidesu was toying with her at this point.

Exhausted, she could no longer keep up a fight as her energy expired. With a grin of satisfaction, Hadasamuidesu slammed his fist into her stomach, followed with knocking her backwards before kicking her to the ground.

"Fools," Hadasamuidesu sighed, reaching one hand and one finger to finish her off.

 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru_**  
 ** _Ma ma ma ma maji ka yo_**

Groaning in greater agony she had ever felt, Marra rolled herself onto her back and endeavoured to stand. Hadasamuidesu stood over her, placing one foot against her chest to force her back down. Her injuries and exhausted power forced her out of Super Saiyan God.

Hadasamuidesu begun charging a single Death Bwam. This was it, this was her end. She had given it her all, but the power between them did not close in any significant degree. However, instead of meeting her end, Marra was confused to hear a sudden grunt of agony in front of her.

Marra watched in horror as Hit stood over her, her face lifeless and now with a small hole through his torso. "HIT!"

Hadasamuidesu grinned as the first of his victims fell into Marra's arms. He proceeded to fire again but was forced to turn as Kyūri threw his fist forward. Pushing hard, he moved the frost demon away from the injured fighters.

 ** _Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo_**  
 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru_**

"We're not done yet," Kyūri hissed, pushing Hadasamuidesu away as he went on the offensive.

Hadasamuidesu was forced to shift his attention when Kyūri attacked, giving them more space between them.

"Hit!" Marra shouted, her voice shaken as she held the injured assassin within her arms. "Hang in there! I will get you help!"

Grabbing a hold of his injured body, she placed her fingers to her head and swiftly dispersed, taking the injured assassin away to safety. Meanwhile, the prince of saiyans emerged from a debris of rubble, aura flashing as he held one hand over his left arm. Noting two of their fighters were absent, Trunks injured within a nearby crater and Kyūri barely hanging on, the odds were not in their favour.

Now he was mad.

 ** _Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake sa_**  
 ** _Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made_**

As Hadasamuidesu forced Kyūri on the defensive before kicking him down again, watching as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. His attention drifted elsewhere towards his previous opponent. He watched in awe as Vegeta released a piercing scream, one filled with mixed emotions of anger and hate. His screams remained powerful to the point he had inadvertently created an energy repulse, shattering pieces of the arena around them.

Kyūri remained just as surprised as he remained injured on the ground, watching the saiyan prince growl with frustration. Enraged, Vegeta charged with incredible speed. Hadasamuidesu, stunned by his drastic increase in power, would have received a fatal blow to the stomach had he not moved at the last second.

For the first time in this fight, Hadasamuidesu was forced on the defensive as Vegeta unleashed his fury, striking sharp and powerful with incredible speed. Hadasamuidesu remained puzzled as to how his energy could have increased so much. Tapping into his anger had increased the prince's power to a whole other level.

Hadasamuidesu barely blocked each strike, forced to rely surely on the defensive. He remained puzzle as to how he was being forced back when moments before, he had the advantage. "This is impossible! You cannot be this strong."

 ** _Kobushi ga soreru tabi sora ga wareru_**  
 ** _Subete wo kowashitara nani ga umareru_**

Vegeta continued to fight, slamming his fist directly into his face, followed with a powerful knee strike and cupped both hands before slamming his fists against the saiyan. Hadasamuidesu smashed into the ground, inflicting further damage. Fuelling on more power, Vegeta released a powerful aura of energy, the shock wave sent Hadasamuidesu flying backwards.

He charged down and grasped the frost demon by his tail. Without hesitation, he proceeded to toss Hadasamuidesu across the arena room, slamming him into every wall and floor that dared got in his way. For such a brutal attack, it was a miracle he was enduring these injuries without fatal injury.

Trunks, who had finally mustered enough power to stand, watched the fight with pride. "Get him, father!"

Slamming him to the ground once more time, Vegeta unleashed a barrage of blasts, igniting Hadasamuidesu in a blaze of flames. He did not stop, forcing him to endure the punishment for everything he had done.

 ** _Ichigeki hissatsu issen man kai_**  
 ** _Karada zutaboro doko de yamerya ii no_**

Ceasing his attack, Vegeta slammed him to the ground once more, finally releasing him from his tail. Jumping to the air, Vegeta cupped both hands forward and charged his signature attack, though now it was much faster and less powerful. "Final Flash!"

Hadasamuidesu remained injured, weakened from her endless onslaught. His eyes widened as the large, yellow beam shot towards him. "Oh dear."

Kyūri continued to spectate from nearby the powerful beam clashed against the ground, shattering the various pieces of rubble in multiple directions. Exhausted, Vegeta dropped from his Shinka form to briefly conserve stamina. The smoke cleared in a matter of time, revealing a large crater within the ground, but no sign of his opponent anywhere.

Vegeta, now within his Blue form, scanned the area carefully for any sign of his foe. No energy signature remained, but there was no way he was dead. Hadasamuidesu was somewhere around her, hiding and waiting for the moment to strike. "Where is that fool? Hiding, are we?!"

 ** _Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze_**  
 ** _Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki_**

Kyūri jumped forward, screaming to warn him of the danger ahead. "Vegeta!"

The prince's eyes snapped as he spun around, coming face to face with the frost demon as he wielded an energy blade within his fist. By masking his energy, the mischievous fighter had snuck up from behind, literally trying to stab his opponent in the back. At the last second, Vegeta caught his wrist, but not fast enough. A small part of his blade pierced his armour directly in the centre, causing him great agony.

He growled and held back the frost demon's advances, albeit with more difficulty now that he was out of his Shinka form. Grinning, Hadasamuidesu pushed his blade further, causing the prince to experience great agony. "Vegeta, prince of saiyans. Ha!"

"FATHER!"

Trunks hurled himself towards the fighters, successfully tackling Hadasamuidesu away. Now free, Vegeta reverted to his base form and fell towards the ground, clutching one hand against his torso. Though the pain was great, nothing hurt more than to be saved by his son. "Damn it! A saiyan who cannot fight is unworthy! Unprideful!"

 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru_**  
 ** _Ba ba ba ba baka da ne_**

Hadasamuidesu kicked away the young fighter, dusting off the damage previously inflicted upon him by Vegeta. "I am impressed. Still, that blasted saiyan dare to strike me! That actually hurt!"

"Shut up!" Trunks demanded and proceeded place both hands together backwards, one palm of his hand against another as he gathered enough purple beam of energy to charge within his grasp. "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else! GALICK GUN!"

He thrust his hands forward and unleashed the power purple beam towards him. Hadasamuidesu had his hand raised in preparation to block. While calmly blocking the attack, he took the bait as Trunks transformed into his ascended form, allowing him to briefly overpower his opponent's power. Hadasamuidesu just about held the beam back before he finally controlled the blast.

Vegeta grunted as he stood to his feet, the burning energy causing him great discomfort. The blade of energy cauterised his wound from bleeding out, but not enough to help him fight. While cursing himself for falling for such a cheap tactic, the familiar face of Marra appeared before him once more.

"Vegeta, you okay?" she inquired, hands held out to help him.

The prince pushed away her advances. "I don't need help, woman! I am, argh!"

"Yeah, you don't need help," Marra said drily. Placing one hand out, she transferred a small amount of energy into his body. "Here, this should help you stand."

Immediately, the pain begun to disperse, and a wave of relief washed over. Sighing, he rubbed his healing wound and had his mouth open to thank her but closed it abruptly. "Th…Your compassion is appreciated, I suppose."

Marra knew that was the best of a thank you she was going to get. Roaring into her God form once more, she charged forward to help Trunks. In the meantime, Kyūri recovered what little strength he had, holding one arm over his torso as he stumbled towards. "I am a saiyan, the mightiest race of the universe! I will never back down! NEVER!"

 ** _Zan zan zan zan zankoku na_**  
 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan shukumei wo warae_**

Nearby, Beerus observed his student's progress while slurping a soda. "Kyūri rises once more. Impressive. Had he mastered his destructive power, this frost demon wouldn't stand a chance."

"It seems these saiyans actually know how to fight together. A pity Goku and Vegeta were never the best at teamwork," Whis added with a small sigh followed.

By now, Trunks was beginning to frail against Hadasamuidesu, panting in exhaustion. His desperate attempts had merely bought them time, one that would not be enough. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted more allies beginning to help. Holding onto his Galick Gun, he sustained the beam a little more until Marra intervened and struck him once in the face. Tanking the hit, he returned a punch of his own before swatting Trunks' beam away.

Absolving his inner power, Kyūri released a roar of anger and using it to fuel his power. With his temporary boost, Kyūri charged into battle yet again, though he had not got as strong as he hoped. Now within his Blue form, he unleashed a combination of strikes into the frost demon's face, anything to knock him down or inflict as much damage as possible. It wasn't long before Hadasamuidesu was countering his blows.

Hadasamuidesu's fist slammed into Kyūri, knocking him away through the air. Trunks charged Hadasamuidesu from the side, but the frost demon grabbed him right out of the air, throwing him back into the ground. Marra charged from behind, her stomach meeting Hadasamuidesu's elbow in mid-air, flooring her. Kyūri charged him once more, an energy blast detonating harmlessly on Hadasamuidesu's back, serving only to annoy him. Hadasamuidesu swung around, kicking Kyūri's legs out from under him.

Swiftly, Marra returned once more and threw her hands over her eyes. "Kyūri, follow my lead! Solar flare!"

 ** _Genki dama ga minagiru kagiri_**  
 ** _Hikari hanate eien made_**

Recognising the stance, everyone covered their eyes as the blinding light covered the arena whole. The unfortunate Hadasamuidesu endured the attack whole, rendering him without sight. He held both hands against his eyes, desperately trying to open them. "Cheap trick!"

Following her lead as planned, Kyūri threw his arm forward and generated a blade before charging forward. He moved fluently in a dance-like fashion as he sent multiple sharp projectiles that pierced the frost demon's armour with ease thanks to the Divine Lasso. As he ceased his attack, a sudden and huge explosion followed, engulfing the evil fighter whole.

Swiftly, three fighters charged once more after the smoke cleared, revealing Hadasamuidesu scorched with his armour slightly dent, but otherwise unharmed. Recovering his sight, Hadasamuidesu charged, his golden aura flashing close behind as he locked focus on Kyūri. Marra and Trunks appeared behind him, punching simultaneously and causing Hadasamuidesu to stagger sideways, missing his original target.

The three fighters leapt at Hadasamuidesu from all sides and he just smiled. He dodged around their charge, smashing Kyūri to the ground and turning to the others. Marra grasped Hadasamuidesu at the ankle, unbalancing him long enough for Trunks to fly in under his guard and land a solid two-footed kick to his chest. Hadasamuidesu fell back, grunting with annoyance, but instantly recovered, standing up straight and charging back at them.

Kyūri caught Hadasamuidesu's punch, the impact driving him down towards the ground. Hadasamuidesu shoved Marra away, tossing a flickering purple energy blast after her that exploded on impact, throwing her further back. He proceeded to kick Trunks in the side and causing him to crash painfully into a section of the audience stand, the impact jarring against his ribs. Kyūri jumped up from underneath, using the element of surprise and punching Hadasamuidesu square in the face.

 ** _Sonzai kakusei genkai saisei_**

As they were beginning to expect now, it had no effect, and Hadasamuidesu threw Kyūri away into the air, then appeared above him, grabbing him in both hands and soaring back down towards the arena. The ensuing piledriver levelled the entire area in a clatter of breaking rock. When the dust cleared, Kyūri was lying half-buried in the dirt, at the bottom of a vast, deep crater. Hadasamuidesu stood on the edge, grinning as he looked down at his battered young foe.

Growing frustrated, Marra lunged forward with his hands cupped to her side. "You're really starting to piss me off! Kamehameha!"

She released the energy beam, the attack completely engulfing Hadasamuidesu. As Marra continued to pour on the power, she noticed an approaching shape within the ki-charged light. Hadasamuidesu was running right through the Kamehameha attack, most of his energy positioned forward to absorb the attack. Marra held on, but it was no use as Hadasamuidesu kicked her away again.

Trunks charged and slammed into Hadasamuidesu, punches and kicks raining down on the frost demon, but none did any serious damage. He threw his hands down and performed a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward with his thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. He unleashed the Burning Attack, energy sphere from his palms shooting towards the opponent.

 ** _Ishiki wo koete tatakai ha tsudzuku_**

Once more, Hadasamuidesu raised his arms and blocked the attack with ease, keeping a firm footing against the ground. With a small roar, he swatted away the attack, grinning in satisfaction. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that meant for me?"

Before Trunks responded, Hadasamuidesu swiftly approached and stuck him in the stomach, winding greatly before wrapped his tail around the half-saiyan's throat. He held him still and choked him before unleashing slow yet brutal punches into his torso.

Vegeta felt a sense of déjà vu upon witnessing his son's beating, enraged to witness his only child suffer. Swiftly, he extended his arm with his palm opened and turned his hand up at a ninety-degree angle. A powerful energy sphere formed within his grasped as he took aim towards his opponent. "Big Bang Attack!"

The energy sphere charged once more, but not enough energy was charged within his base form. Hadasamuidesu swatted it away without even looking, but a sudden Super God Fist struck hard into his face, forcing him to release his hold over Trunks. Powering his Super Saiyan Blue to almost the limit, he unleashed a fury of punches before he could recover.

Joining Vegeta, Marra and Trunks broke away to gather their energy briefly. Everyone was exhausted from battle. Despite their teamwork, none of them had been able inflict any significant damage. To converse energy while Kyūri had the frost demon occupied, the three dropped out of their respective transformations.

"He's tough," Marra stated, earning an unamused look from her allies. "What?"

"This is pathetic!" Vegeta growled. "I will not yield to the likes of them!"

"As long as Hadasamuidesu's in that Golden transformation, our odds are slim!" Trunks added. "If we could just get him out of that form, we could end this!"

Vegeta clutched his gloved fists in anger, trying to calm his rage and strategize their next plan of action. Exhaling a deep breath, he turned towards the two fighters. "Listen up: we have one chance to end this. If we can deal a large amount of power to a single point, that demon will be forced to avert more power to counter. Our combined attack might force him to exhaust his energy."

 ** _Ma ma ma ma maji ka yo_**

Admittedly, no one expected Vegeta of all people to have a strategy they may work. Trunks was the first to speak up. "Father, that may work, but we have to give it everything we have. We need Kyūri with us- "

"There's no time!" Vegeta interrupted aggressively. "That demon won't be kind enough to let us charge. We do it now while he's distracted!"

Though Marra doubted their odds without the student of Beerus beside them, the prince made a good point. She nodded. "Okay, let's do it!"

Meanwhile, Hadasamuidesu continued his endless on slaughter, striking Kyūri from left to right. With one strong punch, he slammed the young saiyan to the ground, rendering him wounded yet again. Growing tired of their meddling, it was time to finish this now. That's when a great disturbance through ki sense shook him from his attack. Turning, his eyes widened in surprise as the other three fighters were powering up. "What's this?!"

The three fighters transformed into their highest form once more, pushing their bodies to their very limits. Their hairs lit up into their respective Shinka, God and Anger forms, auras heightened from pushing their power so far.

Vegeta clutched both hands together, creating a small yet frighteningly powerful ball of energy. No more mercy was going to be showed to this demon. "Buy me time! Do NOT let him intervene!"

Marra and Trunks nodded as charged their own attacks. Their hands were trembling from the amount of energy gathered, sweat pouring from their heads and strain beginning to hurt their bodies. But if they could end this now, finish it with a single blast, it was worth the pain.

 ** _Ten ten ten ten ten mo chi mo_**

Hadasamuidesu growled in frustration. No one would dare surpass his power, especially saiyans. He had to end this now, to finish these pathetic excuses for fighters. Raising his finger, he began gathering energy that soon grew into a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. The sphere grew in a matter of seconds to almost the size of half the arena. "You want to play like that? Fine!"

Chronoa gasped in horror, recalling this attack from her observance of history. "Are you crazy?! An attack of this size can destroy a planet! You'll destroy the Time Nest! You'll destroy all of history itself!"

"So, what's your point?!" Hadasamuidesu responded, now wielding the giant Death Ball technique over his head.

Trunks and Marra charged their respective attacks and were preparing to unleash them the second he attacked, knowing they needed Hadasamuidesu to make the first movie. As for Vegeta, the prince was still charging his own attack, nowhere near the completion stage. It was down to them now.

Without hesitation, Hadasamuidesu roared and threw his Supernova towards them, an attack so powerful that it would vaporize this entire world and erase history itself. Together, Trunks and Marra threw their arms forward, the strain of containing an attack eased as they unleashed their combined attacks.

"MASENKO!"

"GALICK GUN!"

Halfway, their respective yellow and purple beams collided with the Supernova. The impact shook not only the arena, but Conton City itself. The colours entwined into one, the light generated by this combined energy was so intense that the whole arena was illuminated to many shades of orange and yellow.

 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan hibashira ni tokeru_**

The energy waves collided, both sides trying desperately to push the other back. Marra and Trunks gritted their teeth, their feet firm against the ground and hands sustaining their beams in desperation, not daring to let go for the sake of all reality itself. This was it, the final battle, the event that would determine history.

Through their combined attack generated extraordinary power, it was not enough to overtake the Supernova before them. The saiyans were just about holding it back, any less and this would be over in an instance. Vegeta was still chagrining, but even his attack might not be enough to overpower. Having Goku present would really be handy right now.

As Marra desperately held on, a familiar face appeared between them. From the corner of her eye, she never felt more relieved to see Kyūri standing beside her, heavily injured but otherwise alive. Even Trunks felt a sense of joy to see him again.

"Need some help?" Kyūri offered, cupping his hands together once more.

"Nice to see you, too," Marra greeted. "How you holding up?"

"Surviving," Kyūri responded with a small grin. His hair spiked up into Super Saiyan Blue once more. Narrowing his eyes towards the frost demon, he charged every ki into his blast, determined to end this now. "Kamehameha!"

Without hesitation, he stood close and thrusted his hands forward, joining the others in their combined attack. Their joint beam was now making it much more difficult for Hadasamuidesu to maintain his hold over his Supernova. His own attack was slowly being pushed back towards him. He remained strong, knowing if he even lost focus for a second, it would be his impending room. He would not dare lose to them.

 ** _Ka Ka Ka Ka Kachida ze_**  
 ** _Gun gun gun gun gun o nuki_**

Roaring, he raised his both hands and unleashed further power to fuel his attack. The Supernova moved forward, forcing the heroes to apply more ki into their attacks. If Vegeta didn't join in soon, they were going to be overwhelmed.

"Father, you need to attack now!" Trunks pleaded.

"Not yet!" Vegeta responded. "Where's your pride?! Just hold him back for a little longer!"

Whatever the prince was planning was unknown. His energy was beyond powerful, sparks flashing uncontrollably with his hands trembling from containing so much power. Combining his ultimate attack with the power of Shinka, this was no doubt draining every ounce of energy he had. He had to end it, one good blast would end the job. Just a little longer.

 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan kyuukyoku no batoru_**  
 ** _Ba ba ba ba baka da ne_**

Marra could feel her hands straining, her finger less gloves beginning to burn away from the tremendous heat of the Galick Gun. Her body cried out for surrender, but her fighting instincts said otherwise. Kyūri experienced similar thoughts, struggling to maintain his Kamehameha. He gritted his teeth, sweat pouring from his forehead, veins popping out of his body. If they didn't end this soon, he was going to die from energy exhaustion.

Vegeta grinned as his attack was finally at max power, an orb of extraordinary energy between his grasp. "On my signal, give it all you got…FINAL FLASH!"

Catching on, Trunks roared further. "TOGETHER!"

 ** _Zan zan zan zan zankoku na_**  
 ** _Jyan jyan byan byan shukumei wo warae_**

The four fighters pushed their power to maximum as the large yellow beam joined their combined attack, slamming hard into the Supernova. The new added energy combined with more power to their current beams strengthened the beam at least five times stronger than before. Quickly, their teamwork pushed the Supernova towards their opponent.

Hadasamuidesu screamed in horror as his own attack was pushed towards him, desperately applying more power to push back, but his efforts were in vain. Before he was aware, the Supernova engulfed him whole, surrounding him in a gigantic heat of orange. "Damn YOU!"

With no one left to control the Supernova, it exploded into a giant mushroom, followed with an aftershock of energy blasting in every direction. The fighters released their hold at last, their combined energy wave travelling harmlessly towards the sky. The amount of energy combined shattered the entire arena, walls crumbled down, grass turned to ashes and anything unfortunate enough was vaporised as well.

 ** _Imi wa nai sa tatakau dake sa_**  
 ** _Yagate jiga ga mu ni naru made_**

It felt like an eternity until the amount of energy dispersed, finally bringing the arena to a gentle standstill. What remained of the Supernova had now detonated harmlessly into a cloud of smoke. Exhausted and relieve, the fighters dropped to the ground, dropping from their forms. Marra and Kyūri fell upon their hands and knees, Trunks was surprisingly still standing, but the prince had taken the worst toll.

With a gentle chuckle, he collapsed back first and drifted off unconscious. The Final Flash had taken everything he could muster without danger of killing himself. The prince was out of the game, leaving only three more remaining. The odds were not beginning to stand in their favour, even with the combined attack that was previously unleashed.

"It's…Not…Over…Yet," Kyūri reminded between pants.

Trunks, who remained standing, albeit with some effort, exclaimed in disagreement. "You've got…To be…Kidding! Nothing could have…Survived that."

Their debate was soon concluded as the smoke finally cleared, revealing the true extent of their damage. There, the frost demon appeared, collapsed on his hands and knees with multiple burns, cuts and blood scattered across his torso. No longer did he remain within his Golden form, now back into his Final Form. It had taken everything he had to survive the blast, costing him a considerable amount of energy.

Despite all this, he remained strong. Summoning his strength, he placed his feet firmly against the ground and stood. "Damn you! DAMN YOU ALL! You will all pay for your ignorance, your persistence! DIE!"

Roaring once more, his purple aura surrounded him and prepared to fight. The heroes were no doubt surprised by his desire to fight so soon. After that attack, any other fighter would have given up the fight or knew when they were outmatched. Yet, the frost demon was prepared to endure more. The fighters had to act quick.

"Not good," Marra sighed between groans, forcing her weary legs to stand. "I don't have much more in me."

"Then we take what we have and kill this bastard once and for all," Kyūri advised as he repeated a similar fashion. "Look at him, he can't take much more. One attack. That's all we need, one final blast to end this."

Trunks joined them before long, offering his own input to the situation. "He may not have enough energy to sustain full power, but he's just as strong as a Super Saiyan. Do we stand a chance?"

"He may have a slight edge in power, but we have teamwork on our side," Kyūri reminded. "Marra, fight beside me. Trunks, you hang back and stay on support."

Marra nodded. "Understood."

Trunks acknowledged as well. "I'm ready."

Standing together one final time, the three fighters mustered what energy they had remaining to fight one final time. Hadasamuidesu marched forward as his aura died down, eyeing them intently. The group exchanged stares between the frost demon without uttering a single word, their eyes speaking all.

Without hesitation, Hadasamuidesu suddenly roared and charged towards them. In retaliation, Kyūri and Marra screamed and sped forward to meet him halfway. As for Trunks, he did was instructed and remained on support. Kyūri and Marra slammed themselves into Hadasamuidesu, clutching a hold of his torso as they forced him into the sky while repeatedly smashing their respective right and left fists into his torso.

Growling, Hadasamuidesu grasped their heads and pushed them away hard before diving down to continue his assault. At the final second, Kyūri and Marra moved aside, introducing Hadasamuidesu to a Masenko head on. Trunks unleashed the blast head on to which Hadasamuidesu defended against by crossing his arms over his face. Though he protected his body from harm, the blast was powerful enough to launch him into the sky.

As the energy blast carried him away, Kyūri and Marra pursued before he could recover while Trunks clasped both hands together and unleashed a volley of four energy blasts. Alongside the saiyans, the blasts past them halfway and collided with the frost demon, each blast knocking him off balance and causing him considerable pain.

Now caught up, Kyūri charged upwards and threw his fist down, slamming Hadasamuidesu towards the ground. In position, Marra spun and swung her leg against his neck, hitting him towards Trunks. The half-saiyan threw an energy blast into his torso, the blast colliding and carrying towards the sky once more. The fighters were almost playing a game volley ball.

Growling, Hadasamuidesu caught the next fist from Kyūri and threw him into Marra, giving him enough time to charge towards Trunks, who was now considered the biggest threat. Trunks desperately unleashed a fury of blasts to stop him, but nothing was halting the frost demon's advances. He kicked Trunks into the ground and repeatedly stomped on him firmly.

Knowing they were done for if Trunks went down as well, Kyūri risked it all and summoned everything he had to sustain his Super Saiyan Blue form. Fuelled by his temporary boost, Kyūri tackled Hadasamuidesu into the air once more, saving Trunks from further arm. However, it wasn't long before his stamina failed, and he reverted to base form once more. Hadasamuidesu grasped his hand tightly around the saiyan's throat, choking him viciously.

"You saiyan scum!" Hadasamuidesu roared. "I will kill you myself!"

Kyūri struggled to free himself, thrashing around within his grasp. All hope seemed loss, but that was until a familiar face caught Hadasamuidesu's attention. Marra came charging towards them, her hair flashing from red and black, too exhausted to sustain the God form. Nevertheless, she held on and continued charging. "HADAAAAAAAAA!"

She slammed herself into the frost demon, freeing his hold over Kyūri as she grabbed his right arm within her grasp and pushed him away, her hair continuing to flicker. Fighting out the pain, Kyūri joined her and sustained enough power to transform into a Super Saiyan to join her. He caught up and grabbed hold of Hadasamuidesu's left arm. Together, they fought with everything they had to keep him at bay, gathering as much energy they had remaining to end this now.

As Hadasamuidesu forced a struggle, a sudden sharp, heated pain collided with his side, causing him to drop any remaining defence. Had it not been for his Final Form, that attack may have killed him. Turning, he growled in frustration to see another familiar face. "You!"

Vegeta held himself up, one hand the other for support against the frost demon. Roaring, he bellowed, almost begging them to end this before their chance was missed. "NOW!"

With their combined teamwork, Marra and Kyūri cupped their hands together towards their respective sides as if they were facing a mirror, charging a large blue ball from their power, all while their forms were faltering from lack of stamina. In a flash of light, Marra summoned enough will to sustain her God form one final time, her hair lighting up red for a brief few seconds. Kyūri's hair flashed from yellow to blue as he too sustained his form with everything he had. Together, they threw them arms forward and unleashed one final Kamehameha. "HAAAAAAA!"

They unleashed their power, directing large energy blast towards their target. The frost demon attempted to gather control over their attack, but no amount of power could deflect such a power. Hadasamuidesu release a cry of agony as the blue lighting engulfed him, paralysing him in place with greater pain than he had ever experienced in his life. His body begun to vaporise around him, breaking away slowly into small pieces. "NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In a matter of seconds, whatever remained of Hadasamuidesu had vanished. The frost demon dispersed into nothing more than dust, his entire presence gone for eternity. The saiyans sustained their power for a little while longer, certain they had more to give. The second the Kamehameha had dispersed, Marra and Kyūri fell from their forms and towards the ground, completely exhausted of energy.

As they fell towards the ground, Vegeta and Trunks came to their aid, catching them and gently placing the injured saiyans upon the ground. Everyone exhaled in relief as there was no sign of Hadasamuidesu, not within sight, no energy vibe, nothing. He was finally killed.

"It's…Over…" Kyūri sighed, falling flat upon his back.

"That...Was…Awesome…" Marra added with a small chuckle.

"Great work, both of you," Trunks praised while his father remained indifferent, refusing to offer them any praise, but this was expected from the prince.

Before long, they were joined by Chronoa and Elder Kai to personal thank them on a job well done. Beerus and Whis joined as well, both finally moving from their spectator seats. Goku suddenly joined as well, appearing out of thin air thanks to the Instant Transmission. He was now fully recovered, no doubt having ate a senzu bean.

"Great work, both of you!" Chronoa praised. "You have my personal thanks for saving Conton City!"

"Yes, you both truly pushed yourselves beyond your limits," Elder Kai added. "Though I wish you were less destructive about it."

Chronoa shook her head to his suggestion. "You're just an old fool, you know that?"

Kyūri chuckled as Goku generated him enough power to stand. Turning his head, his smile dropped upon seeing his mentors. "Lord Beerus."

The God of Destruction eyed him with his usual frown, no doubt hinting he was displeased with earlier events. The lack of silence filled the area with a sense of tension, everyone's eyes averted towards them. Beerus' frown changed from that to a smile. "Excellent work."

Though somewhat surprised, Kyūri nodded as thanks.

"So, where does that leave us with the Head Time Patroller?" Goku inquired. "I didn't technically win after all."

"I'm not sure," Chronoa admitted, shifting her attention towards the two saiyan. "Kyūri? Marra?"

The student of Beerus had come the closest to winning as the runner-up, but now he was conflicted between taking this role and abandoning his studies under the God of Destruction. With a heavy sigh, he answered. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to decline. If this tournament has taught me one thing is that I'm far from ready. I have much to learn."

"Wise choice, if I may say so," Whis agreed. "Shall we return home?"

Kyūri nodded and stood beside the angel, placing one hand upon his shoulder while Beerus the other. Bidding farewell to the others, they vanished from sight and returned home. This eliminated one candidate to take their place.

Chronoa resumed her gaze towards the only other saiyan present. "Marra?"

The female saiyan donned her damaged coat and tightened her belt before offering an answer. "Being a Time Patroller is great and all, but after today, I don't think I'm ready to handle that responsibility. This is the most excited I've been in a long time and I have so much to learn. Goku, you asked me to come and find you once this was over. Will you help teach me Super Saiyan Blue?"

Goku smiled and offered a thumbs up. "You bet!"

Joining the older and experienced saiyan, the two joined hands as Goku placed both fingers to his forehead before they vanished from sight. Now with only four people remaining in the destroyed arena, this eliminated any more candidates.

Chronoa sighed with a hint of disappointment. "There goes my Head Time Patroller. Still, never mind! We'll rebuild and host again!"

Elder Kai shook his head. "Haven't you learned anything from this ordeal?"

Chronoa frowned and placed both hands firmly on her hips. "Yeah, I learned to never trust you with secrets again!"

"My fault?! Hadasamuidesu was one of your patrollers!"

"Maybe if you're meddling hadn't intervened, things would have turned out differently!"

"Then go back and change it!"

"Changing history is a serious offence! My job is preventing that!"

While the two argued, Vegeta and Trunks marched away from the destroyed arena. If there was one thing they learned today was to never trust a frost demon as a Time Patroller again. To Conton City, this was a tragic event that would be discussed for eons, but as for the saiyans, this was just another day in the office.

* * *

 **The end. Thanks to you fellow Dragon Ball fans for taking the time to read this and a special thank you to my friends Tom and Aric for helping me with the concept. Until we meet again!**

 **Assassin's Creed Master out.**

 **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball and all it's material is owned by Akira Toriyama. Marra, Kyūri and Hadasamuidesu are owned by us.**


End file.
